Q & A de Los Jóvenes Titanes
by Rose Logan Roth
Summary: ATENCION! ESTE FIC SE MUDA A ASK! LINK : /roseloganroth
1. Q & A : PRESENTACIÓN

Hola :

Este es mi primer fic así que no me juzguen si tengo algunos errores. Bueno este fic me salió gracias a la inspiración de Queen Werempire (Tu fic de las preguntas esta buenaso y perdona que tome la idea).

Ustedes deberán dejarme sus preguntas dedicadas a los Jóvenes Titanes en sus reviews y yo las responderé con gusto. Tomen por modelo el siguiente ejemplo:

Q a _(personaje)_ blablablabla?(pregunta)

Entran todos los personajes de la serie incluyendo Batman Y Alfred. Puede que haya una que otra pregunta que me quede en duda y no sepa como responderla. En ese caso me demoraré en responderla pero lo haré e invertiré mis energías en eso.

Si solo quieren mandar saludos desesperados a el personaje que estan dispuestos(as) a seguir hasta la muerte, solo pongan sus saludos desesperados y a quién van.

Bueno no los quiero aburrir mas así que déjenme sus reviews y hasta luego,

Rose Logan Roth

PD : No se preocupen, yo nunca abandonaré ninguno de mis fics incluso si me cortan las venas. Y viene más CB x RV en camino!


	2. Q & A : UN HELADO

Umm... -tímidamente- hola...

En primer lugar quisiera disculparme por demorarme tanto en escribir este fic. Es el primer fic real que hago y me gustaría aclara que si hay errores prometo corregirlos en el siguiente fic. Hace tiempo que quería publicar un fic pero me acobardaba. No sabía si gustaría o si sería bueno. Pero le he dado la espalda a ese miedo y ahora me gustaría presentar mi primer fic. Aquí abajo les hago una aclaración de quién es quién:

Rb : Robin

Sf: Starfire

Rv: Raven

Cb: Chico Bestia

Cy: Cyborg

Ab: Abeja

Aq: Aqualad

Kl: Kole

Ag: Argenta

Vz: Veloz

Mm: Más y menos

RL: Rose Logan Roth (escritora, ósea yo :D )

Sl: Slade

Jc: Jerichó

Si aparecen más personajes se los aclaro luego. Bueno no quiero aburrirlos así que comencemos!

**1.- Queen-Werempire: Q a todos los titanes (excepto a Robin): Es cierto que Robin es un paranoico?**

Cy: Bueno, Robin no es paranoico, es más bien… ligeramente obsesionado.

Cb: Estoy de acuerdo con Cyborg. Robin es un poco obsesionado. Pero ahora él sabe cómo controlar su obsesión y todo está bajo control! ^-^

Entro corriendo y con la respiración agitada. ¬.¬*

RL: ¡Chico Bestia! ¡Cyborg!- buf,buf- ¡Robin se liberó de la camisa de fuerza y está rompiendo las sogas de la cama!¡El tranquilizante no hace efecto! ¡ESTOY ENLOQUECIENDO!

Cy: Desde su comunicador en su brazo- ¡CÓDIGO R-S, CÓDIGO R-S! ¡NO ES UN ENSAYO! ¡CÓDIGO R-S!

**2.- Queen-Werempire: Q a Raven: Que haces para no aburrirte cuando no tienen crimenes que resolver? Que se siente tener los poderes de leer mentes? Te gusta alguien del equipo de los titanes?**

Rv: Bueno para no aburrirme medito, concentro mis energías, leo libros, expando mis conocimientos. En cuanto a mi poderes de leer mentes, los considero una bendición y una maldición. He tenido que ver cosas desagradables gracias a ellos.

Cy: ¡Ah, sí! Como esa vez que leíste la mente de Chico Bestia mientras dormía porque querías saber con quién soñaba y … - le tapa la boca

Rv: ¡C-callate Cyborg! – Se ruboriza – (Uff) Bueno y la última pregunta… ESPEREN! ¿Qué si me gusta alguien del equipo? –más rubor- ¡Si todos son o inmaduros o obsesionados! No, claro que NO ME GUSTA ALGUIEN DEL EQUIPO NI alguien que exista, NI alguien que no exista, NI…

RL: Pero Raven… Ayer cuando estábamos en el centro me dijiste que sentías algo más que amistad por… - me tapa la boca.

Rv: Sonrojada¬.¬# - ¡Siguiente pregunta!

**3.- Queen-Werempire: Q a Chico Bestia: tengo esta curiosidad que me anda rodeando por la mente, Que hubiera pasado si Cyborg no te hubiera interrumpido a ti y a Raven cuandvvo ella te dio un abrazo?**

Cb: Bueno, la verdad es que en ese momento no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando. No sabía si era solo un sueño o si era real. Me quedé en shock.

Rv: ¡Claro! Como tu maní al que llamas "cerebro" no podía entender TODO LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO Y PORQUE!

Cb: ¿A que te refieres?

Rv: sudando ¬_¬ – Continuemos…

**4.- Queen-Werempire: Q a Cyborg: Cy te aprecio mucho pero... ¿por que interrumpiste un momento BBRAE en el capitulo de HECHIZO?**

Cy: Bueno es que para ser sinceros minutos antes Chico Bestia me dijo que se iba a dormir porque después de la pelea con Malchior fue de noche. Pero el muy Pinocho se había ido a hablar con Raven, entonces cuando pase por su habitación, solo vi a Chico Bestia. Al parecer Raven estaba parada ahí pero en un ángulo que yo no alcancé a verla. ¡Je, je, je!

RL: ¡Sí, lo único que oí después de esa experiencia fueron gritos desesperados y molestos de Chico Bestia y excusas inútiles por parte de Cyborg!

Cb: ¡ROSE! O.O

**5.- Queen-Werempire: Q a Abeja: A quien amas más a Cyborg o Aqualad?**

Ab: ¿C-COMO? Yo no amo a alguien. Considero a Chispitas y Aqualad como mis mejores amigos. Nada más.

RL: ¿Segura? Estás sudando un poco…

Cy: ¡Rose! Si Abeja dice que no ama a nadie debemos confiar en su palabra…

Veloz entra con algo en las manos.

Vz: - Umm, ¿Abeja? Tu encargaste esta caja de chocolates que dice "con amor, para ti. De Abeja."?

Ab y Cyborg: O.O

RL: ¿Decías, Cyborg?

**6.- Queen-Werempire: Q a Kole: te gusta Jericho?**

Kl: ¿Quién? No conozco a ese tal Jericho…

RL: Le muestro una foto – Este es Jericho.

Kl: Ammm…Bueno…-sonrojada e hipnotizada- M-me…-sacude su cabeza- ¡Encantaría conocerlo!

**7.- Queen-Werempire: Q a Argenta: Me encanto muchisimo tu vestuario? lo hicisite tu o lo compraste?**

Ag: ¿Mi vestuario? Que gente más curiosa…

RL: ¡No importa Argenta, dinos igual porque a mí también me mata la curiosidad! ^-^

Ag: La verdad es que tengo una amiga que me los hace. Yo se los encargo.

RL: ¿Quién? ¿Edna? O.O

Ag: Algo así… ¬_¬

**8.- Queen-Werempire: Q a la escritora: Si tienes algun problema con algo no dudes en decirmelo Ok?, bueno, mi pregunta es ¿te gustan los libros?**

RL: ¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo Queen! Y en cuanto a los libros…¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡ADORO LOS LIBROS! He leído tantos libros que no me acuerdo muy bien cuantos . Justo he acabado de leer "No sonrías que me enamoro" y voy por la mitad de "Divergente". RECOMIENDO QUE LEAN AMBOS, ESTAN MUY BUENOS!

Sf : ¿Rose? – Leyendo "Divergente" – ¿Por qué quieren matar a Tris? ¿Al se tiró al abismo? ¿Intentaron hacer lo mismo con Tris?

RL: Se lo quito - ¡Dame eso! ¡Demasiado violento para un ser tan inocente como tú!

Sf : ¿? O_o

Mm: ¿Rose?- Leyendo "No sonrías que me enamoro"- ¿Qué significa "lencería"?

RL: O.O - ¿Podemos pasar a la siguiente pregunta, porfavor?

**9.- Queen-Werempire: Q a todos los titanes (si digo que todos es a todos): Quienes leyeron BAJO LA MISMA ESTRELLA y que les parecio?**

Todos los titanes:¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡HAZEL Y GUS POR SIEMPREEEEE!

Todos empiezan a hablar al mismo tiempo sobre el libro.

RL: ¡NO HABLEN TODOS AL MISMO TIEMPO PORQUE QUEEN NO VA A ENTENDERLES!

Mm: Molestos - ¡A nosotros no nos dejaron leerlo! ¡Porque no nos dejaron leerlo!

RL: Ah, sí. Más y Menos no lo leyeron. No les dejamos. Tampoco a Starfire. No lo diré, pero si no son tan inocentes como ellos entenderán porqué.

Mm y Sf: O.o ¿?

**10.- Queen-Werempire: Q a los villanos (a todos): Quienes leyeron las 50 SOMBRAS DE GREY? Y que les parecio?**

Villanos: ¡YO!

RL: El 80% dice que si la vio y que le pareció sensual y el otro 20% dice que no la vio y aunque sean villanos, no leen novelas húmedas O.O

**11.- DarkButterfly71 :Q a chico bestia ¿que tiene raven que te gusta tanto? dimelo porque en serio que no lo entiendo**

Cb: ¿QUÉ? Ya paren con eso. ¡A Raven solo la veo como amiga!...Una amiga que me parece linda y misteriosa al mismo tiempo y estoy dispuesto a ayudarla hasta el fin del mundo.** – **Esto último en un susurro dirigido a DarkButterfly71.

**12.- DarkButterfly71 :Q a raven... ¿porque no le das una oportunidad al peliverde?**

Rv: Ya paren con ese rumor. ¡Yo no le doy una oportunidad a Chico Bestia ni en mil años!

RvE: (Emociones de Raven): ¡CLARO QUE NOS GUSTARÍA DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A NUESTRO BEASTIE – BOO!

Rv: Sonrojada - ¡No se metan!

**13.- Katia XD: Q a_Starfire_Si Red X te pidiera una cita aceptarías?**

Sf: ¡Yo no aceptaría salir con ese zorgafoc gorsgarkel ni aunque Rablogs el Sabio me lo ordenara!

Rb: Yo apoyo a Starfire. ¡Ella solo saldría conmi… digo… con quién le parezca adecuado!

Cy: ¡Por poco dice lo que todos queríamos oír!

**15.- Katia XD: Q a_Robin_Sabias que Red X Coqueteo con Starfire?**

Rb: ¿QUE RED X HIZO QUE COSA CON MI … - ammm- MEJOR AMIGA?

RL: ¡Ya pues Robin! ¡Deja de resistirte y di la verdad! XD

**16.- Katia XD: Q a_Raven/Robin_ que piensas de las personas que quieren que estés con Robin/Raven?**

Rb: ¿Como?

Rv: ¿Robin y yo?

Sf: ¿Es cierto lo que dice la usuaria Katia XD, Robin?

Rb: Starfire yo no…- le pone una mano en el hombro-

Sf: Retira la mano- Yo…yo… -Sale volando y llorando

Rb: ¡Starfire!

Cb: Raven – Corazón roto T.T- ¿Estás con Robin?

RL: ¡MIRA LO QUE HACES KATIA XD!

Rv: ¡YA BASTA TODO EL MUNDO QUE SOLO ES UNA PREGUNTA, NO PASÓ NI PASARÁ NUNCA!

Rb: ¡YA DEJEN DE GRITAR, CHICAS!

Sf y Cb: ¡UFF! – Gran alivio-

**17.- Katia XD: a_Beast Boy_Por que ases esperar tanto a Raven? **

Cb**: **¿Yo? ¿Ella te dijo que la hago esperar?

RL: Chico Bestia es una pregunta hipotética. Sabemos que no haces esperar a Raven porque no te gusta. O algo así.

Cb: O_o? - ¡A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO, ROSE!

**18.- Katia XD: Hehe creo que me pase son muchas preguntas sólo para aclarar me encanta el RobStar y Raven y Beast boy el por que de Star con Red X? Nose me encante pensar que Red X con Starfire**

Rb: ¡SI RED X LA TOCA, LE PARTO LA CARA!

RL: Creo que ese es un pensamiento que está prohibido para Robin y por tu seguridad y la de la cara de Red X, sugiero no volver a comentarlo. O/O

**19.- LeadFeather: Todos:Cual banda/solista es su preferido? **

Rb: Thirty Seconds To Mars / Joe Jonas

Sf: Songs to Wear Pants To / Ariana Grande

Cb: Three Days Grace / Y el que creó Hakuna Matata, Je Je Je O.O

Rv: Evanescence / Alex C.

Cy: La Roux / Bill Withers O_O

RL: Superchick o Imagine Dragons / Cristina Perri

Tr: (Terra, ASÍ ES TERRA (lamentablemente ¬_¬*) ENTRA EN ESTE FIC: - / Iggy Azalea

**20.- LeadFeather: Raven: ¿Alguna vez escuchaste al grupo "Death Cab For Cutie?**

Rv: Si. Pero me parece que se quisieron disfrazar de bombillas humanas en el vídeo de "You Are a Tourist". O_O

**21.- Autora De Logan : Pregunta a Raven y Chico Bestia: ¿Ustedes dos se aman?**

…

…

(MOMENTOS DE TENSIÓN)

…

…

Rv: No nos amamos, ya parenla o los mando a otra dimensión

Cb: Raven no hacen falta las amenazas.

Rv: Solo… vayan a un psiquiatra y dejen en paz a mí y a Chico Bestia.

**22.- ****anazoy23 : Pregunta para Bb y Raven: Por que no se besan y admiten que se aman?**

Rv: Y volvemos al tema. YO-NO-LO-AMO.

Cb: Pero yo si he intentado besar a Raven EN LA MEJILLA, UN BESO DE AMIGOS! Y ella me tira por la ventana ¬_o

Rv: Sí, eso es verdad. Pero te tiro por la ventana porque me quieres besar en momentos en los que estoy ocupada!

RvE: ¡ESO ES FALSO! ¡ES QUE NUESTRA RAE-RAE SE PONE NERVIOSA CON LOS BESOS DE NUESTRO BEASTIE BOO!

Rv: Sonrojada - ¿Y a ustedes quien les dijo que intervengan?

**23.- anazoy23 : Pregunta para Star: Para cuando un hijo con robin?**

Sf: Sonrojada - ¿Un hijo con mi amigo Robin?

Rb: ¿Star y yo? – sonrojado - Solo somos amigos. Además somos muy jóvenes para tener hijos.

RL: ¿QUÉ INTENTAS DECIR CON ESO ROBIN?

**24.- anazoy23 : Pregunta para cyborg: Que tipo de pilas usas para recargarte?**

Cy: Bueno yo uso el recargador de 9,000,000,000,000 voltios. Aunque a veces uso mi recargador de 100,000,000,000,000 con forma de conejito, cortesía de Duracell.

Todos: O_O

Cy: ¿Qué? ¡Aunque sea de Conejito Duracell recarga más!

RL: Sin comentarios

**25.- anazoy23 : Pregunta para Slade: Por que tus planes siempre fallan? Y por que molas tanto?**

Sl: Mis planes no fallan. Es que cuando los diseño tengo en cuenta que cada personaje cumple un rol muy importante y si ese personaje se sale de su rol, mi plan simplemente sale de manera errónea. En cuanto a molar, nací así de molador.- Pose moladora XD.

RL: Ay, el orgullo. Esa es la única respuesta anazony23, EL ORGULLO. Y en cuanto a ti Slade, apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes lo que es molar.

Sl: ¡NANCY QUE BERTA!

Todos: O_O - ¡ATRASADO!

**26.- anazoy23 : Pregunta para jericp: Que se siente que tu padre sea Slade?**

Jc: Escribiendo en una libreta, porque es mudo por si no sabían – Bueno la verdad no veo a Slade como mi padre, solo como mi creador. Y sí a veces se siente terrible, me preocupa que algún día yo llegue a ser como él.

Kl: No Jerichó, tu nunca serás como él. – Lo abraza

Jc: Responde al abrazo

RL: O.O ¡Y USTEDES DESDE CUANDO SE CONOCEN!

Kl y Jc: ¡ Je, Je, Je!

Kl: ammm… ¿desde que fuimos a tomar un helado?

Todos: O_O por mil.

Bueno, fue extraño que Kole y Jericho se conocieran en menos de un capítulo. En el próximo les pongo el flashback de su encuentro. Nuevamente disculpas por la demora y no se olviden de dejar reviews.

Hasta la próxima,

Rose Logan Roth.


	3. AVISO PÚBLICO

Hola!

Debo decir que estoy muy agradecida con los PM y los Reviews que me han dejado. Me hacen entender que este fic es leído aquí, en Tamaran, En Azarath y en cualquier parte con internet!

Sin embargo, debo hacer unos avisos:

Lamentablemente, no puedo dedicarme a hacer este fic las 24 horas (aunque créanme, me encantaría hacerlo) por eso, he decidido que LOS SÁBADOS serán los días en los que publicaré las continuaciones a ESTE fic. El resto de días les pondré otros fics que tengo preparados. Pueden dejar sus comentarios el resto de los días.

Si algún Sábado no llegara a poner un fic, escribiré una disculpa y lo pondré cualquier día de la semana que pueda.

Traten de no repetir las preguntas. Lean los anteriores y asegúrense de que sus preguntas no hayan sido respondidas previamente.

Bueno creo que no tengo nada más que decir,

Rose Logan Roth


	4. Q & A : HERMANOS

Hola!

En primer lugar quiero agradecer por los reviews. Sin ustedes, este fic sería un asco total!

GRACIAS DE VERDAD!

También les traigo nuevos personajes, aquí están sus abreviaturas:

Tg: Trigon

Al: Arella

Jx: Jinx

Kf: Kid Flash

Mr: Malchior

Rx: Red X

Ad: Adonis

POR CIERTO al final está el flashback Jerichó x Kole :) Esos dos tiene futuro!

Segundo, lamento no haber avisado que iba a desaparecer, pero es que me he mudado y solo he podido enviar pm's por mi celular. He estado sin mi laptop como por un mes. Me he mudado al otro lado de mi ciudad pero lo bueno es que tiene muy buena señal! Luego para colmo me esguince la mano jugando basket. ODIO ESTE MES!

Pero ya estoy mejorcita.

DE VERDAD LAMENTO LA DEMORA. DE VERDAD!

A por siacaso. Los titanes van a tokyo desde el siguiente cap así que si alguien puso una pregunta sobre tokyo, lamento no poder responderla. T.T

Ok, No quiero aburrirlos así que comencemos!

**1.- anazoy23 : Q para Slade: Le has contado ya a Jerico que tiene una hermana?**

Sl: En verdad ni siquiera estoy pensando en decírselo. Hay cosas que mi hijo no tiene que saber. Esta es una de ellas.

RL: NO POR MUCHO TIEMPO! – corro a decírselo a Jericho

Sl: ¡ROSE, NO LO HARÁS!

RL: La gente tiende a sobrevalorarme. – ^_^

Sl: De acuerdo, yo le diré. - molesto

RL: Al menos estas en un -100% de ser un padre decente – XD

**2.- anazoy23 : Q para Trigon: Como conociste/engañaste/raptaste a ala madre de Raven?**

Tg: Es muy simple. Yo estaba por destruir a Azarath cuando entonces vi a esa hermosa mujer y pensé : TIENE QUE SER MÍA! Entonces les propuse a los azrah… azaz…azat…

Al: Azarathnianos?

Tg: CALLA MUJER! A los azarathnianos de que si me daban por esposa a esa mujer, los dejaría en paz … por un tiempo…

RL: Arella, mis condolencias por el destino lamentable que te viste obligada a tener.

Tg: ROSE, NO TE METAS! – se prepara para lanzarme una bocanada de fuego

Al: TRIGÓN, NO LE HARÁS NADA A ROSE, ELLA ES LA QUE ESTA HACIENDO QUE TENGAS TUS 5 MINUTOS DE FAMA!

RL: Escondida detrás de Arella- Cof…Cof…VIOLADOR…Cof…Cof…

**3.- anazoy23 : Q para BB: Alguno de los Titanes conoce TODO (todo es TODO) tu pasado?**

Cb: La verdad es que ninguno de mis amigos conoce por completo mi pasado. No – pausa y suspiro- he encontrado aún a la persona que esté preparada para seguir viéndome como un igual después de que le cuente lo horrible que fue mi pasado. No quiero que si le digo eso a alguien, me traten como un huérfano o un despojado de familia – Lágrima hermosa XD-

Todos: NO ERES UN DESPOJADO DE FAMILIA, NOSOTROS SOMOS TU FAMILIA! – se lanzan abrazarlo menos Raven.

Cb: Gracias chicos! – Llora de alegría

Rv: Si, si, eso. – en susurro – me tienes a mí…

**4.- anazoy23 : Q para jinx: Hechas de menos ser un mienbro de la colmena?**

Jx: Un poco. Pero se tienen más recompensas cuando estás del bando bueno. Como a Wawi-flashy…

Kf: Se sonroja – Gracias Jinxi-jinx.

RL: O.O – Este par exagera en cuanto a su relación y sus apodos!

**5.- Aurora de Logan : Q a Raven y Chico Bestia: Yo hago muchos fics de ustedes, por favor admitan que se aman profundamente, yo lo se...**

Rv: No nos gustamos. ¿Cómo podría gustarme este INFANTIL… – dolor en el interior de Chico Bestia –… INMADURO… – más dolor- y DESCEREBRADO chico? –el corazón de Chico Bestia estalla.

Cb: Si… - disimulando el dolor, es muy bueno haciéndolo - ¿Cómo podría gustarme esta FRÍA… – dolor en el interior de Raven –… SOLITARIA… – más dolor- y EXTRAÑÍSIMA chica? –el corazón de Raven estalla.

Los dos no se miran y sienten ese corazón roto.

RL: susurro para Aurora – si se aman, pero se hacen más daño al no confesarlo – frase para mi libro de frases ^_^

**6.- Aurora de Logan : Q a Robin: Robin ¿Te dolio hacerle daño a tus amigos cuando trabajabas con Slade?**

Rb: Si. Fue la cosa más dolorosa que he hecho en toda mi vida. Pero lo único que tenía como razón para hacerlo era que Slade permitía que mis amigos vivieran.

FB: (FANS DE ROBIN) : Ouuuuu! Eres lindo! – Corren a abalanzarse sobre él

Sf: Se pone enfrente de Robin - ¡ALEJENSE DE EL GLORFORKAS GLEKNORTICAS! – Ojos botando chispitas verdes. O.O

**7.- Aurora de Logan : Q a Cybrog: ¡Cy! cuentame... ¿a donde fuiste despues de la pelea con Robin en el episodio 'Divide and conquer'?**

Cy: Después de la pelea, me fui a comer pizza, como siempre que necesito a alguien que me console. Luego, pasé un día conmigo mismo. Fui al gimnasio, jugé en un campeonato de videojuegos local, inventé las oreo, recargé baterías, conseguí empleo, me condecoraron vice-alcalde…

RL: Cyborg, ¿Te fuiste por 6 horas o viviste una vida? O.O

**8.- Aurora de Logan : Q a Chico Bestia: ¡Un dia te secuestrare! Ya pss la pregunta, ¿Que opinas de Raven? y (sin que nadie mas escuche) ¿Te gusta?**

Cb: S-sobre R-Raven? P-pues opino que es una b-buena ami-amiga! Je je je! – Risa nerviosa

RL: … - silencio - Ya pues Chico Bestia falta la respuesta a una pregunta.

Cb: Ah sí… - Silencio – Bueno la verdad – Suspiro – S-si me gusta Raven. Pero es un secreto y no se lo vayas a decir. Temo que mis sentimientos no sean correspondidos y me rechace.

RL: O.O

**9.- Aurora de Logan : Q a Slade: ¿Me adoptarias como tu aprendiz? Yo quiero ser tu aprendiz...pero no para destruir a los Titanes... Mejor adoptame como tu hija xD**

Sl: Claro que te adoptaría como aprendiz! Pero tenemos 2 inconvenientes. Primero, que ya tengo problemas en cuanto a mis hijos – en susurro – gracias a Rose. Y dos, si no quieres destruir a los titanes, no me eres muy útil.

RL: Slade, no le digas eso a la única fan que tienes!

Sl : Cállate Rose!

RL: Le digo a Jerichó "tú ya sabes qué"!

Sl : - gruñido y entre dientes- Rose, silénciate.

**10.- Aurora de Logan : Q a las emociones de Raven: ¿Que opinan de Chico Bestia?**

RvE: ¡AMAMOS A NUESTRO BEASTIE-BOO! ¡NOS PARECE LINDO Y ESTAMOS DISPUESTAS A DAR LA VIDA POR ÉL!

RvE IRA: ¡Y YO ESTOY DISPUESTA A TIRAR A LA TEÑIDA DE RUBIO POR UN ABISMO!

Tr (Teñida de rubio… digo Terra): A MI NADIE ME TIRA POR UN ABISMO! TODO EL MUNDO SABE QUE CHICO BESTIA ME AMA A MÍ NO A ESA TARADA EXTRAÑA!

Cb: OYE TERRA! AUNQUE ALGUNA VEZ HAYAMOS SALIDO Y TU CREAS QUE TE AMO, PUES NO! **NO – TE - AMO!** Y AUNQUE LO HICIERA, ESO NO TE DA NINGÚN DERECHO A HABLARLE A SI A MI CHI… - silencio - MEJOR AMIGA!- Sonrojado O.O

Rv: Sonrojada O.O

**11.- Aurora de Logan : Q a Cyborg: (otra vez) Tengo curiosidad...¿Las partes negras que hay en tu cuerpo como en tus piernas cintura y codos...son tela? ¿O son metal negro?**

Cy : Ou, Me sorprende tu curiosidad. Pero aun así tenemos un acuerdo con Rose.

RL : Hey! Es Mega-monos 8.8 + un rastreador nuevo + libro inédito de Laberinto oscuro : Sin salida + una arpa flogmorfinabros + el chip 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

Cy : Son de metal – contemplando el chip 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 – Esas partes son como imanes, me unen. Sin ellas yo sería un grupo de extremidades vivientes.

Todos : O.O

RL: Espero de todo corazón de que ningún humano tenga que ver eso alguna vez.

**12.- Leanne : Q a Robin: es cierto que eres celoso con Starfire? ¿Recuerdas ese episodio donde Red X coqueteo con Starfire (X-que nombre tan mas original para el episodio-)**

Rb: No soy celoso. Para nada. Creo que Starfire puede salir con quién quiera MIENTRAS QUE NO SEA UN VILLANO PARANOICO COMO ESE P**O RED X!

Cy: ROBIN, HE VISTO A STARFIRE CON UN CHICO DE LA MANO EN EL PARQUE!

Rb: QUEEEEEÉ? CHICO, ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ! – sale corriendo

RL: Pero Cyborg, Starfire no estaba en su habitación bañando a Sedit…- Lo comprendo y se me dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro – Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji!

**13.- Leanne : Q a Raven: cual es tu libro favorito?**

Rv: La verdad es que no tengo un libro favorito. Sólo tengo libros que no me gustan.

RL: Pero Raven, creí que tu libro favorito era el que te regalo Chic… – Desaparezco repentinamente

Todos miran a Raven.

Rv: ¡YO NO FUI!

**14.- Leanne : Q a Cyborg: cuando vas al baño no te oxidas?**

Cy: Para tu información, podré ser mitad robot pero aun así voy al baño COMO CUALQUIER PERSONA NORMAL!

**15.- Leanne : Q a Starfire: Que opinas de Red X? Y por cierto, me encanta tu cabello.**

Sf: OPINO QUE ES UN HIJO DE P**A! LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE LO VEA LO MANDARE A LA MI**DA – sus ojos están verdes con chispitas eléctricas – Por cierto, gracias por tu apreciación a mi cabello.

RL: Sorprendida O.O - Estoy muy decepcionada de ti Starfire. De donde salió ese vocabulario?

Sf: Toda inocente – De Cyborg.

RL: CYBORGGGGGGGGGGG!

Cy: ¡Patitas, para que las quiero!

RL: ¡ESO, CORRE POR TU VIDA COBARDE!

**16.- Leanne : Q a Chico Bestia: cual es tu mejor chiste? Es en serio, el mejor.**

Cb: Esta bien, aquí va. Porque los tontos usan pegamento en vez de laca? Para fijar las ideas! JA, JA, JA! – Se ríe de su propio chiste.

Rv: Sarcásticamente – Wow, muy bueno.

Cb: Por favor, Raven! Solo quiero verte sonreír. La verdad, por eso cuento chistes. Para ver tu sonrisa.

Todos: O.O

RL: La confesión del siglo!

**17.- MrRayney : Q a Chico Bestia: ¿Alguna vez has pensando en salir con Starfire o Argenta? Porque sinceramente me gusta la pareja que formas con ellas dos.**

Cb: No, la verdad solo las veo como amigas o compañeras de equipo. Yo ya tengo a alguien en mente con quien quisiera salir.

**18.- MrRayney : Q a Argenta: ¿Que clase de chicos te gustan?**

Ag: Bueno, pues me gustan los chicos que son guapos, que les gusta el agua, los que son como… Aqualad.

Todos : O.O

RL: Cada vez se forman parejas inesperadas aquí!

**19.- MrRayney : Q a Slade y Raven: ¿Que les parecen las historias donde los emparejan romanticamente? Ya saben donde Slade secuestra a Raven la viola, tortura fisica y psicologicamente o la toma como su aprendiz, pero Raven finalmente se enamora de el.**

Rv: ESAS HISTORIAS SON PATRAÑAS! JAMÁS ME EMPAREJARÉ CON EL HOMBRE QUE PODRÍA SER MI ABUELO!

Sl: Por mí estaría bien hacerle algunas "travesuras" a este bello ángel de la oscuridad.

Cb: Se pone entre Raven y Slade - ALÉJATE DE ELLA PEDÓFILO DE MI**DA O TE LAS VERÁS CONMIG… ahhh digo… CON NOSOTROS

**19.- MrRayney : Q a Starfire: ¿Tuviste algún novio cuando vivias en tu planeta natal?**

Sf: Nunca he tenido un novio en mi planeta natal. Aunque… hubo un pretendiente mío. Pero yo lo rechazé.

RL: Sí, Starfire me conto que la persiguió por 50 glofkars! O.O

Sf: Debo admitir que a veces siento que me sigue vigilando! Ese tal Klorand'g nunca se rinde!

**20.- MrRayney : Q a Aqualad: ¿Eres gay?**

Aq: Gay? Yo? Yo no soy gay. Gay será tu hermano. Gay yo? Pfff! Pamplinas. – susurro para mí – Rose, que es ser gay?

RL: Ajj, Me toca a mí darle la explicación. T.T

**21.- MrRayney : Q a Malchior: ¿Solo utilizaste a Raven para tu propio beneficio o hubo algun momento donde sinceramente llegaste a amarla?**

Mr: Solo la utilicé para mi beneficio propio. Quién podría amar a esta extraña chica? Tan solo mírenla. Como dije la última vez que nos vimos, es solo una incomprendida.

Cb: OYE, YA DEJA DE MOLESTAR PEDAZO DE TONTO!

Mr: A sí? Y quién va a impedir que siga bajándole la autoestima a tu noviecita?

Cb: Sonrojado - Rose? Podríamos meter a Malchior en el baúl de una vez? Me está empezando a irritar.

RL: Muy bien. Malchior, Tus 5 minutos de fama acabaron.

Mr: ESPEREN, NO AÚN NO! EXIGO QUE ME DEJEN AFUERA OTROS 5 MINUTOS MÁS PARA CONOCER A OTRA CHICA QUE SEA TAN INGENUA COMO RAVEN! CHICO VERDE, PAGARÁS POR ESTO!

Rv: No te metas con mi amigo o ya verás!

Raven lo toma y lo mete en el baúl.

**22.- Dragonazabache : Hola a todos me uno a este fic de preguntas por que se ve interesante y me gusta participar en este tipo de encuestas así que si me lo permiten...**

RL: Adelante Dragonazabache, los titanes responderán todas tus preguntas pero no se responsabilizan de lo que te pueda pasar al preguntarlas. ¬_¬

**23.- Dragonazabache : R.L: ¿En serio jerico es hijo de Slade?**

RL: Puede que se confundan, así que aclararé que RL son las siglas de Rose Logan, así que si quieren, pueden llamarme Rose. Y en cuanto a Jerichó, resulta difícil creerlo pero sí. Jerichó es hijo de ESE PEDÓFILO VIOLADOR!

Sl: Rose, ya verás lo que te va a pasar.

RL: Oh, mira aquí – Saco mi celular - tengo a Jerichó en marcación rápida.

Sl: Esta bien, Esta bien. Cálmate.

**24.- Dragonazabache : Jerico: mis mas sinceras condolencias por el padre que te toco, se que no te lo mereces**

Jc: Escribiendo en una Tablet la cual es un regalo MÍO ^-^ - Aprecio tus lamentaciones. Y agradezco que soy el único en el mundo que tiene que sentir este sufrimiento ya que nadie más debería sentirlo.

Sl: Aparece de las sombras – Hijo

Jc: Escribe - Padre. Que se te ofrece.

Sl: Decirte que tú tienes una hermana.

Jc: O.O

RL: Es la confesión más directa que he escuchado en toda mi vida. O.o

**25.- Dragonazabache : Robin: un pajarito me contó que si Starfire no tiene novio en unos días, el gobierno de Tamaran la ara regresar para que se convierta en Reina y busque pretendiente, ¿que piensas de eso? ... (sin que Robin escuche y en secreto) es mentira pero creo que es la única manera de que Robin se le declare a Star**

Rb: Con un hilo de voz - Starfire. Eso es verdad?

Sf: Según las reglas de mi pueblo, solo me harán regresar a Tamaran a buscar pretendiente cuando mi Kannorf Ka sea removido de su cargo y yo sea la siguiente en la línea.

Rb: JÁ! TOMA ESO DRAGONAZABACHE! TENDRÁS QUE IDEAR ALGO MÁS INGENIOSO SI QUIERES QUE ME DECLARE A STAR!

Sf: Que te me declares? Es esa otra tradición entre amigos?

Rb: Ammm… - Sudando - Siguiente pregunta por favor!

**26.- Dragonazabache : R.V: común mente siempre que se habla de tu te, se dice té de hiervas ¿pero que Hiervas contiene específicamente ese té que tanto tomas?**

Rv: Es un té importado que tiene manzanilla, hierba luisa, y otras hojas exóticas de una selva africana.

RL: Porqué te gastas? Mejor agarra y tomate una Coca Cola Light con manzanilla - O.O.

Rv: No te critico por tus gustos, tú no insistas en que tome tu brebaje al que llamas "Coca-Nilla Light".

**27.- TitanbyOMGRogel: Pregunta para Robin, Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Kid Flash: Qué prefieren, ¿Amor o dinero? Y lo que respondan, digan la razón.**

Todos: AMOR, PORQUE EL AMOR ES ETERNO Y PARA VALIENTES. EL DINERO PARA EGOÍSTAS Y TONTOS!

RL: Ya se pusieron melosos ¬.¬

**28.- TitanbyOMGRogel: Solo para Chico Bestia: Si tuvieras otro poder ¿Cuál sería?**

Cb: Creo que sería el poder de poder ver las mentes de otras personas porque hace bastante tiempo que he estado queriendo saber algo en la mente de alguien – Mira a Raven

Rv: O.O

**29.- TitanbyOMGRogel: Para Raven: ¿Cuál de tus amigos te llevas mejor? Y ¿Qué pregunta de este fic te ha incomodado más?**

Rv: Bueno, yo me llevo igual de bien con todos, pero si tengo que elegir a alguien sería Starfire. No sé, siento que a ella puedo decirle todo en vez de a los chicos, que si les digo algo personal, saldrán corriendo a gritarlo a los 4 vientos. Y la verdad, todas las preguntas que tienen como tema principal a Chico Bestia y yo me hartan más que incomodarme.

RL: Con una lupa y traje de detective – Y la pregunta que yo investigaré es POR QUÉ!

**30.- TitanbyOMGRogel: Para Cyborg: ¿Cómo te sentirías si tuvieras los poderes de Chico Bestia?**

Cy: Humm… Nunca lo había pensado. Supongo que primero intentaré convertirme en una abeja.

RL: Eso tiene que ver con una chica a la que yo conozco?

Cy: Ammm… NOOOO!

**31.- TitanbyOMGRogel: Para Star: Apesar de que Robin es un obsesivo, frio, calculador, ¿Por qué te fijaste en él?**

Sf: Como amigo? Porque me parece que también es valiente y amable. Además, he aprendido que no se debe juzgar a la gente a primera vista, sino que primero se debe conocerla y luego la decisión la tomará tu corazón.

RL: Me parece que no entendió la pregunta. °~°

**32.- TitanbyOMGRogel: Para Robin: ¿Por qué siempre te obsesionas con Slade?... ¿Será que te gusta? xD**

Rb: Disculpa? Me estás llamando homosexual? Oye, oye, oye aclaremos algo. He dejado atrás la obsesión con Slade hace muuuuuucho tiempo. Así que mejor activa tu cerebro y HAZ PREGUNTAS RAZONABLES

Cy: Robin –con el teléfono- de nuevo Slade.

Rb: Ajj, es que nunca se cansa? -Toma el teléfono- Hola? Slade?

RL: Ahora es…más bien al revés. O.O

**33.- TitanbyOMGRogel: Ahora para ambos: Seré directa, ¿Ya han tenido salseo? :3 y si no ¿Qué estan esperando? /.\ e.e**

Rb: TITAN BY OMG ROGEL! ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ!

**34.- TitanbyOMGRogel: Bueno, esto es todo. Nos vemos hasta la proxima, con preguntas más divertidas e incomodas :D**

RL: No creo que TitanbyOMGRogel tenga un próxima vez.

Rb: Les está enseñando una ilustración del plan al resto del equipo - … y cuando ella llegue al punto acordado, nosotros… - se da cuenta de que lo miro con los brazos cruzados.

Rb: je je je je - rompe el papel dos – le damos un gran abrazo!

RL: TE TENGO VIGILADO! ^-^

**35.- DarkButterfly71: Q a chico bestia y a raven. ¡Oh por todos los cielos! Reconoscanlo de una vez... si en los comics usteded dos son novios por 3 años.. por que dan tantas vueltas?**

Rv: Querida, Ni tú ni todos tus cielos harán el milagro de que Chico Bestia y yo seamos novios!

RL: RAVEN! ESO ES VERDAD! YA DEJA DE HACERTE PORQUE TU SABES QUE TE GUSTA CHICO BESTIA! – Le grito de una manera que hasta el mismísimo Trigon saldría corriendo.

Rv: Sigh - Me dice al oído- Sí. Si me gusta Chico Bestia.

RL: HASTA QUE AL FIN LO RECONOCIÓ! ^-^

**36.- Plumas De Plomo : Muero de la risa con este fic! Y Rae tiene razon, en You Are a Tourist parecen bombillas gigantes 0.o.**

Rv: GRACIAS POR QUE ALGUIEN ME DA LA RAZÓN SI QUIERA UNA VEZ!

RL: Y gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que mi fic te divierta!

**37.- Plumas De Plomo : Q.a Red-X Tienes mucho potencial para luchar contra el mal, entonces ¿Por que juegas el papel del malo?**

Rx: Yo no juego el papel de malo. Juego MI papel.

RL: Y volvemos a los enigmas en sus frases. T.T

**38.- Plumas De Plomo : Q.a Robin ¿Por que no te le declaras a Star?**

Rb: Esta bien, Plumas De Plomo! Te diré un secreto. Me declararé a Star en un viaje A Tokyo que he planeado. Nos vamos la semana que viene.

RL: gritando - Y EN ESA SEMANA YO CUIDARÉ LA TORRE! WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Rb: ROSE! ESO ES CONFIDENCIAL!

RL: En voz baja - y en esa semana yo cuidaré la torre! wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

**39.- Plumas De Plomo : Q.a Raven ¿Por que no demuestras lo que sientes ? (Ya se sobre tus poderes, pero con más emociones acumuladas, hasta lo más minimo te puede hacer estallar)**

Rv: Creanme que de verdad me gustaría poder expresar, sentir, demostrar más mis sentimientos. Pero temo lastimar a alguien que me importa demasiado al hacerlo. Eso es algo con lo que no podría vivir. Es el precio a pagar por ver a quienes quieres a salvo.

RL: Llorando – Eso fue tan hermoso!

**40.- Plumas De Plomo : Q.a Robin ¿Por que usas esos colores en tu traje, semaforo?**

Rb: ME LOS ELIGIÓ BATMAN PARA TU INFORMACIÓN!

Cy: Robin, Batman me está pidiendo los derechos de tu traje. Solo firma aquí para vendérselos.

RL: Decías, Robin?

**41.- Plumas De Plomo : Q.a Autora ¿Te gusta Harry Potter?**

RL: La verdad, sí. Pero desde hace poco porque antes le tenía un desprecio enorme pero ahora que la he empezado a leer, me parece interesante. ^-^

**42.- Queen-Werempire : Q a Rorack/Malchior: se que no deberia decir esto pero tengo mucha curiosidad... ¿Es cierto que siempree espias a Raven cuando se encuentra desnuda? **

Mq: Desde el baúl – Yo no lo definiría espiar. Solo ver de más.

Rv: O.O - Quemaré ese Libro cuanto antes.

**43.- Queen-Werempire : Q a Adonis: ¿Por qué no te fijas en otra chica que no sea Raven? digo ella le pertence a Chico Bestia, y tengo una prueba de ello *les muestro unas imagenes de la BESTIA (alias Chico Bestia) con Raven.**

Ad: No me importa con quién este esa sexy diosa oscura. Aun así haré que sea mía!

Cb: Viendo las fotos – Queen-Werempire, El Photoshop de estas fotos –porque así es, es photoshop XD- lo hiciste por voluntad propia o alguien te lo pidió? O.O

**44.- Queen-Werempire : Q a las chicas titanes: ¿Que les atraen de un hombre?**

Sf: Que tenga su lado tierno y dulce. ^-^

Rv: Supongo de que sea atento y que nunca me abandone. ¬_¬

Ab: Que sea fuerte y protector. O_O

Kl: Que toque buenas canciones con la guitarra. °o°

**45.- Queen-Werempire : Q a los chicos titanes: ¿que les atraen de una mujer?**

Rb: Que sea cariñosa y amable pero al mismo tiempo muy valiente.

Cb: Que me permita ver, siquiera una vez su hermosa sonrisa y que deje que yo haga todo lo posible para verla feliz. O.O

Cy: Que sea valiente y decidida y que me acepte tal y como soy. ^-^

Jc: Escribiendo – Que aunque sea fría como el hielo, tengo un corazón de fuego. 0.0

RL: Jericho se puso poético hoy O.O

**46.- Queen-Werempire : Q a todos: que pelicula de disney es su favorita? y que personaje se identifican más?**

Rb: Pues… Creo que mi favorita es Cars. Me identifico con el Rayo.

Sf: OSOS. Me identifico con todos. Fue una experiencia muy adorable.

Cy: Wall-e. Definitivamente con Wall-e ^-^

Cb: La Bella y la Bestia. - O.O - Umm, Creo que me identifico con la bestia.

Rv: Frozen. Me identifico con Elsa 0.0 No sé, siento que ella, como yo, quiere proteger a los que le importan de sus poderes por miedo a lastimarlos…

RL: Humm… Me pondré inmediatamente a analizar eso.

**47.- Queen-Werempire : Q a Starfire: ¿como es tu chico ideal?**

Sf: Creo que un chico que aunque a veces sea obsesivo y otras cualidades negativas, que también tenga su lado dulce y tierno. Que también sea…. – Continua hablando

Rb: Tomando nota de cada palabra. ¬_¬*

**48.- Queen-Werempire : Q a Jinx: ¿Se te hace guapo Kid Flash?**

Jx: Por supuesto que mi flashy, se me hace guapo. YO DIRÍA QUE HASTA SEXY! SENSUAL! CANDENTE!

RL: Discúlpenla, es que es el comienzo de su relación con Kid Flash y está emocionada. O.O

**49.- Queen-Werempire : Q a los villanos (en esta ocasion los varones): ¿Quien de las titanes se les hace la más sexy?**

Villanos : ¡RAVEN! ¡ABEJA!

RL: Bueno me parece que a un 50% Raven y el otro 50%, Abeja se les hace la más sexy. O.O

**50.- Queen-Werempire : Q a todos: ¿vieron la pelicula de HACHI o como aca latinoamerica le dicimos SIEMPRE A TU LADO?**

Todos : Hablando al mismo tiempo .

RL: YA CALLENSE O QUEEN-WEREMPIRE NO ENTENDERÁ NADA! El 99% dice que la vio y le hizo llorar T.T y el otro 1% dice que la vio y le dio igual.

Todos voltean a ver a Raven.

Rv: ¿Qué?

**51.- Queen-Werempire : Q a todos: ¿Cual fue su peor tragame tierra que les ha dejado de por vida?**

Rb: Cuando por curiosidad desmantelé el BATARANG SUPREMO de Batman sin saber cómo volver a armarlo. °.°

Sf: Creo que fue cuando estaba en los montes gorglanicos y le arroje una blogaran a un monfor que resultó ser un flarnor! – O.o?

Cb: Cuando Raven me descubrió revisando sus cosas en su cuarto. No pregunten.

Cy: Recuerdo que fue cuando me quede sin batería en el baño y mis amigos tuvieron que entrar para ayudarme. Creo que ya lo había dicho.¬.¬#

Rv: Cuando incendié la azotea accidentalmente al tropezar y tumbar un par de velas. T.T

**52.- Katia XD : Q_Red X_ que piensas de Starfire?te gusta? Haha sorry lol**

Rx: ¿Pues que pienso? Pienso que esa bella extraterrestre es mi chica. Me gusta mucho. Y no me interesa lo que piense, YO IGUAL LA HARÉ MÍA!

Rb: ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA, VIOLADOR ENMASCARADO!

Rx: ¡CÁLLATE ROBIN! –Se lanza sobre él.

Sf: ¡RED X, QUITA TUS MANOS DE ROBIN! – Se prepara para atacar a Red X.

RL: ¡Por dios, Chicos! Paren de pelearse entre sí por quién se queda con Starfire y quién le quita las manos de encima a Robin! ¬_¬#

**53.- Katia XD : Q_Kid Flash_Te gusta Jinx?**

Kf: Por supuesto! Es lo más valioso que me ha dado la vida y estoy dispuesto a protegerla por siempre.

RL: Aww! JINX! SI LE ROMPES EL CORAZÓN, TE LAS VES CONMIGO! O\ _ /O

**54.- Katia XD : Q_Jinx_que piensas de Kid Flash?**

Jx: Es MI moneda de buena suerte y mi mejor amuleto . ^-^

RL: Ahora los declaro, marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia. XD

**55.- Katia XD : Q_Raven_que piensas de Terra?**

Rv: Que puede que haya engañado al resto pero a mí siempre me cayó mal. Punto.

RL: No te preocupes Katia XD, que pronto te pasaré los resultados de mi investigación CB x RV ^-^

**56.- Katia XD : Q_Robin_Que es lo que más te gusta de Starfire ?**

Rb**: **Me parece que es muy dulce e inocente. Me gusta también que eso no impide que sea muy valiente.

RL: Creo que también comenzaré una investigación de este par. ¬_¬

**57.- Katia XD : Q_(A todos los Villanos)_ que piensan de RobStar? Y Bbraven?**

Villanos : QUE? ES QUE ESTÁN JUNTOS? MUAJAJAJA (RISA MANIÁTICA) YA SE EN QUÉ BASARÉ MI NUEVO PLAN!

RL: Si algo les pasa, será tu culpa Katia XD…

**58.- Katia XD : Por último una amenaza a Todo(TODOS!)los villanos ni piensen en impedir la boda de Starfire con Robin o de Raven con Beast Boy!...por qué de que pronto pasara . haha Saludos!.**

Villanos : Y QUIÉN TE CREES PARA AMENAZARNOS ASÍ? – rodean a la pobre Katia XD

Katia XD : Se esconde atrás mío.

RL: Tranquila Katia XD. Yo también creo que eso pasará muy pronto. Y ninguno de ellos te tocará mientras yo viva – A los villanos – NI LE PONGAN UN DEDO ENCIMA O YA VERÁN!

**59.- Katia XD : Ohh y antes que de me olvide te amo Red X XD (por sí no lo an notado) lol**

Todos : Claro, lo hemos notado. (sarcasmo)

Rx: Al fin! Alguien me aprecia! ^-^

**60 .- ****Cintriux Demonio de la Comedia : Q- para todos los titanes. Creen en el amor a primera vista?**

Todos : Hablan al mismo tiempo

RL: El 70% dice que sí y el otro 30% dice que prefiere conocer bien a la persona.

******61.- ****Cintriux Demonio de la Comedia : Q- esta pregunta no importa quien me la conteste... por que el agua solo arruga los pies y las manos?**

RL: No tengo ni idea Cintriux Demonio de la Comedia.

Sf: El agua terrestre hace eso?

RL: Amm.. Si?

Sf: En mi planeta, las aguas blogorats ponen la piel tan suave como la de una almohada. Yo baño con esa agua a Sedita.

RL: Conseguiré inmediatamente esa agua. O.O

******62.- ****Cintriux Demonio de la Comedia : Q- para Chico Bestia si una persona trata de destruir al mundo y la única forma en que podrías salvar al mundo seria que comieras carne de algún animal lo harías? **

Cb: Supongo que sí. No toleraría ver a los que quiero heridos.

RL: Gritando desde mi cuarto de investigaciones – KOLE! GRABASTE ESA FRASE? LA NECESITO PARA MI INVESTIGACIÓN!

Kl: Con su Ipod en la mano – Cada palabra…

**63.- ****Cintriux Demonio de la Comedia : Q- Chico Flash es verdad que si viajas a la velocidad de la luz envejeces lentamente a comparación de las demás personas? **

Kf: Ammm… Supongo que sí.

Jx: EN SU CARA, AGUAS REJUVENECEDORAS! MI FLASHY KIDDY ES INMORTAL!

RL: Ok, esto ya es traumante..

******64.- ****Cintriux Demonio de la Comedia : Q- Robin XD eres capaz de matar a alguien? **

Rb: Dependería de las circunstancias…

RL: Analizando..

******65.- ****Cintriux Demonio de la Comedia : Q- Jinx sabias que hay una señora que tiene peor suerte que tu? la señora se llama Jeanne Roggers**

Jx: Si, he oído hablar de esa señora y después de lo que le pasó en el bote, me alegré de no ser ella ^-^'

**66.-anazoy23 : Q para la autora. Cuantas horas de diferencia hay en tu pais con respecto a españa?**

RL: Amm.. Creo que entre Perú y España hay com horas de diferencia.

**67.- anazoy23 :Q para todas las emociones de Raven. Que es lo que mas os gusta de Chico Bestia?**

RvE Feliz : Que sus chistes siempre me ponen de buen humor!

RvE Triste : Que siempre me consola como con Malchior

RvE Tímida : Que siempre me protegerá, verdad?

RvE Valiente : SUS MÚSCULOS, AMIGO. SON DEMENCIALMENTE DEFINIDOS!

RvE Amor : Que siempre lo amaré y espero que él también a mí.

RvE Inteligente : Hice un análisis químico de nuestras personalidades y sentimientos, dando a descubrir que somos compatibles. O.o?

RvE Floja : Que le gusta holgazanear como a mí.

RvE Tonta : Amm? De que estamos hablando?

RvE Ira : QUE ABANDONÓ A ESA TEÑIDA DE RUBIO!

Raven y Chico Bestia : Sonrojados O.O

**68.- anazoy23 :Q para emocion amor. Cuanto llevas enamorada de Chico Bestia?**

RvE Amor : Se podría decir que desde que lo ví sentía un fuego en mi interior y supe inmediatamente que era amor.

RvE Feliz : ASÍ ES! – La abraza.

**69.- anazoy23 :Q para abeja. Que opinas de que algunos emparejen a Cyborg con Jinx?**

Ab: Para comenzar, yo no manipulo la vida amorosa de Chispitas. Solo diré que aunque Jinx ahora sea buena, no me cae.

RL: Cof… cof… celosa…cof…cof…

**70.- anazoy23 :Q para Beast Boy. ****Hay algo que hicieras de lo cual te arrepientas?.**

Cb: No haber pasado más tiempo con mis padres. Después de eso, nada más. Todo en mi vida es perfecto.

Bien, lo que viene a continuación pedazos de gente (como dice mi miss de lengua, SALUDOS MISS ANA KARIME!) es el flash back Kole x Jericho. Si me sale bueno, Avisenme para hacer más fics ONE –SHOTS de Kole Y Jericho.

Bueno, DISFRÚTENLO!

**FLASHBACK**

(En el centro de la ciudad)

Kole iba caminando sola. Gnark había ido a ver a Pantha (o.o) así que era la primera vez que estaba sola. Caminaba por ahí y accidentalmente se chocó con un chico rubio. Iba vestido de manera rara así que supuso que era un superhéroe.

Kl: Lo-lo siento.

El chico rubio, que era Jericho, se puso a hacerle señas. A primera vista, le pareció una chica muy adorable y le encantó en el primer momento en que la vió. Deseaba poder hablarle, pero era mudo.

Kl: No te entiendo.

El chico agarro una hoja de papel de no se dónde junto con un lapicero y le escribió.

Jc: No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. La culpa es mía por no fijarme por donde iba.

Kl: Porque no me hablas? (jejeje Kole no está nada enterada del resto de los titanes honorarios)

Jc: Soy mudo

Kl: Avergonzada – Oh, Perdón por preguntar..

Jc: No pasa nada, ya me acostumbré a que la gente me lo pregunté.

Kl: Cómo te llamas?

Jc: Jerichó. Y tu?

Kl: Kole.

Bajan la vista incómodos por la situación…

Kl: Creo que te he visto antes. No eres…

Jc: Un titán honorario? Así es.

Kl: Yo también soy una titán honoraria.

Jc: Enserio?

Se pusieron a hablar ahí mismo sobre donde vivían, como era ser un titán honorario, etc..

Jc: Amm.. Kole?

Kl: Si Jerichó?

Jc: Se que esto es algo pronto pero … es que hablar aquí es…algo incómodo y… No quisieras… ir a otro lugar para hablar?

Kl: O.O Ammm.. Bueno… A donde?

Jc: Bueno, que te parece… esa heladería?

Señala un Pinkberry (ADORO PINKBERRY!)

Kl: Me encantaría, Jerichó…

Como si estuviese planeado, entrelazaron sus manos, las manos de esa persona por la cual habían sentido algo muy bonito a primera vista. Algo que duraría para siempre…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y? Que les pareció? Hago otro? Esta muy corto?

Dejenme en sus reviews lo que piensan de este flashback Jc x Kl. Y también déjenme sus preguntas.

Si quieren que haga un fic especial sobre alguna pareja de Teen Titans que no sea Rob Rae o BB Tr lo haré con gusto si me aportas la idea principal.

Hasta la próxima!

Rose Logan Roth.


	5. Q & A : DECLARACIÓN PT 1

Ok. Este fic sigue en pie! No importa cuanto me demore en actualizarlo. Es que he estado en exámenes y con todo eso me lo olvidé pero no importa. Aquí les traigo la actualización. A y aquí hay algunos nuevos personajes:

Mt = Mamuth

Bf = Blackfire

VR = (Verónica, mi mejor amiga que tendrá sus apariciones dentro de algunos de mis fics.:) DE NADA!)

Bueno, sin nada más que decir salvo que no me maten, empezemos!

* * *

**1.- Plumas De Plomo : Q.a. Robin ¿Extrañas a tus padres?**

Rb: Si, a veces me pongo a recordarlos y me entra nostalgia. Pero por otro lado, si ellos no me hubieran dejado, no hubiera sido adoptado por Batman, no me habría convertido en Robin y no hubiera formado los titanes. Paso por una razón y eso es una de las cosas que más agradezco.

**2.-Plumas De Plomo : Q.a. Todos ¿Les gusta la comida Árabe?¿ y si les gusta, cual es su plato preferido? **

Todos : NOOOOOO!

Sf: SIIIIIII! No sé cuál es mi favorita, pero las que más me gustan son el Zaaluk y el Keshk.

RL: Yo en cuanto a comidas exóticas terrestres o tamaranianas, paso. *-*

**3.- Plumas De Plomo : Q.a Villanos: SI LLEGAN A IMPEDIR LAS RELACIONES BBxRAE Y ROBxSTAR LES JURO QUE LOS MATARE UNO POR UNO.**

Villanos: ESO YA LO VEREMOS!

**4.- Plumas De Plomo : Q.a Robin ¿Por que no te le declaraste antes a Star? **

RL: Si Robin. Porque? Osea, yo se que eres malo en relaciones pero no pudiste hacerlo antes?

Rb: Ammm… Pues porque creí que con lo de ser héroe, no alcanzaría tiempo para ser algo más… Ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Y YO NO SOY MALO EN RELACIONES!

RL: AH SI? LE HICISTE ESPERAR A STARFIRE 5 TEMPORADAS Y UNA PELÍCULA. Y ESO QUE FUE EN EL FINAL DE LA PELÍCULA!

Cb: Apoyo a Rose, viejo. Y aunque ya se hayan comido la cara, ¿Le has preguntado a Star si quiere ser tu novia?

Rb: O.O Opss

RL: Punto para Rose! XD

**5.- Plumas De Plomo : Q.a Rose Logan ¿Se pueden enviar retos? tengo unos cuantos en mente. ¿Conoces la saga de GhostGirl? Si no la conoces, te la recomiendo, es genial ;D.**

RL: SIIIIIIÍ! Si he leído Ghostgirl. Pobre Charlotte. Osea, morir por un oso de goma? Que tonto. :P Y bueno, pues la verdad, no se me había ocurrido lo de los retos, pero ahora que lo mencionas, sería buena idea.

Todos: ¬_¬

RL: NO ME MIREN ASÍ O SUGERIRÉ ALGUNOS BUENOS RETOS A PLUMAS DE PLOMO!

Todos: MANDEN SUS RETOS A LOS CUALES RESPONDEREMOS "CON MUCHO GUSTO" *-*

**6.-CristianLoganBj11 : Que buenas preguntas de todos los fans, y me divierte. y creo que tengo preguntitas que por sorpresa, debo hacer.**

RL: Pregunta Cristian, Pregunta…

**7.- CristianLoganBj11 : Q para Emoticlón feliz: Por que el apodo de Beasty Boo?**

RvE: PORQUE ME PARECE QUE ES UN NOMBRE MUY MUY MUY MUY ADORABLE TANTO COMO ÉL!

Rv : Sonrojada - F-Feliz, C-Cállate…

**8.- CristianLoganBj11 : Q para los titanes: Serían capaces de viajar a Colombia a visitar lugares increibles?**

Todos: CLARO!

RL: Yo los llevo! Sólo tengo que ajustar algunas cuentas con algunos pilotos de jet y ahí estaremos!

Todos: O.O

**9.-CristianLoganBj11 : Q para Rose Logan Roth: Como convenciste a los titanes, para que respondan todas las preguntas? **

RL: Como dije antes, con algunos juguetitos como…

Aparece una brillante por no decir cegadora luz rodeando a…

RL:¡UN JUEGO DE MEGA-MONOS 8.8 + UN RASTREADOR NUEVO + LIBRO INÉDITO DE LABERINTO OSCURO : SIN SALIDA + UNA ARPA FLOGMORFINABROS + EL CHIP 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000!

**10.-CristianLoganBj11 : Q para Raven: que piensas acerca de los fics lemon entre tú y Chico Bestia?**

Rv: Pienso que esa gente tiene contaminado su maní y que solo lo usa con fines pervertidos.

RL: Osea, que Cyborg es un cochino pervertido!

Cy: Si, claro...

RL: NO MIENTAS QUE YO SE QUE ESCRIBES LEMONS EN SECRETO DE ESE PAR!

**11.-CristianLoganBj11 : Q para Robin: Por que no muestras tus ojos, cuando estás formal?**

Rb: Porque mi identidad es secreta...

Cb: Di lo que tú quieras, pero gracias a un informante de Wikipedia, todo el mundo sabe que eres Dick Grayson.

Rb: Wiki-que? Dick Grayson? QUIÉN FUE?

RL: En la página, ponen que el autor es "boni-duracell-hojalata-34".

Rb: CYBORG!

Cy: PATITAS, PARA QUE LAS QUIERO! – Sale corriendo más rápido que Kid Flash fusionado con Más y Menos. O.O

**12.-CristianLoganBj11 : Q para Jinx: Como hiciste, para que renunciaras a la academia HIVE y te volvieran una titán?**

Jx: Primero tuve que hacer que el enano, el bestia, el ojón, el tonto multiplicable y el chico raro me entendieran.

La colmena : A QUIÉN INSULTAS ASÍ CHICA SALADA?

Jx: CALLENSE! Luego este baboso me enseño a hacer el bien. Y finalmente el baboso veloz me pidió que fuera su novia.

Kf: Baboso yo?

Jx: Calla, mocoso.

Kf: No entiendo. Me quieres?

Jx: Obvio Kid Babas.

Kf: Entonces por qué me insultas?

Jx: Porque te quiero.

Kf: O.o?

**13.-CristianLoganBj11 : Q para Arella: Si Chico Bestia fuera novio de Raven, tú lo aceptarías en tu familia?**

Al: Quién es este Chico Bestia?

Cy: Este chico. – Empuja a Chico Bestia al frente.

Cb: Ammmm...Hola! –Saluda Tímidamente

Al: Contéstame joven. Si Raven fuera tu novia, que estarías dispuesto a sacrificar para verla a salvo?

Cb: Pues... Hasta mi propia vida. Se me rompería el corazón si la viera sufrir...

Silencio...

Al: Rompiendo el silencio – ESTE ES EL INDICADO!

Todos: O.O

**14.-CristianLoganBj11 : Q para Más y Menos: Es cierto que pueden hacer tamales guatemaltecos?**

Más y Menos : ¡LOS MEJORES DEL MUNDO! ¡SOMOS EXPERTOS HACIENDO TAMALES DE NUESTRO PAÍS!

**15.-CristianLoganBj11 : Q para Chico Bestia y Raven: Cual fue su mejor momento, mientras vivieron en la torre?**

Cb: Pues... Yo creo que fue cuando Raven fue a consolarme en la terraza luego de que Terra me rechazó. Eso pasó luego de la pelea con la cosa que se amorfeaba.

Rv: Yo no tengo un mejor momento. Todos los que paso con este babas boy, el mismo los arruina.

Emociones de Raven : LUEGO DE LA PELEA CON MALCHIOR! LUEGO DE LA PELEA CON MALCHIOR!

**16.-CristianLoganBj11 : Q para la emoticlones de Raven: cual de ella está mas enamorada de chico Bestia?**

Todas : YO! YO! YO! YO! YO!

Miradas asesinas y musiquita esa de vaqueros que están a punto de tirotearse mutuamente.

Todas : Peleandose - MUERANSE QUE YO LO AMO MÁS!

Ira: Parada a un costado y cruzada de brazos –Idiotas.

**17.-CristianLoganBj11 : Q para Raven: Chico Bestia es tu mejor amigo, sin importar las molestias?**

Rv: QUIÉN DICE QUE ES MI MEJOR AMIGO?

Rb: Cy y sus rumores...

Cb: Poniendo ojitos tiernos – Enserio soy tu mejor amigo?

Rv: No, ni me caes – Lo mira – Ok. Me caes solo un poco – Lo vuelve a mirar – Solo somos conocidos si? – Lo mira y se queda viendo las esmeraldas – Si Chico Bestia. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Cb: Sin importar las molestias? – Hipnotizado por las amatistas.

Rv: ¬¬ No exageres...

**18.-CristianLoganBj11 : Q para Chico Bestia: Te gustaba Raven, cuando era conejita?**

Cb: Probablemente moriré si digo esto, pero igualmente lo diré, porque quiero que ella lo sepa. Me parecía...inocente...indefensa... linda...tanto como lo es siempre en mi opnión...Raven porfavor no me mates...–Rezando

Explotan todas las lámparas que están encima de Chico Bestia.

**19.-CristianLoganBj11 : Ps: Porfa, Rose Roth, que Raven no me envíe a la otra dimension.**

RL: Tranquilo Cristian, que ella no te mandará a otra dimensión mientras yo siga sabiendo su más profundo y loco secreto...

Rv: Ni se te ocurra decírselo a alguien. Ya te dije que hasta para mí es vergonzoso y extraño...

**20.-SaritaSan : Q para Mammuth: tambien eres un mutante? Porque en x-men 1 aparece un mutante llamado mammuth eres tu?**

Mt: Hasta donde yo sé, soy EL ÚNICO, EL ORIGINAL, MAMMUT!

RL: Déjenlo, que todavía cree que es el único con ese nombre.

**21.-SaritaSan : Q para Gizmo: eres un niño o un enano?**

Gz: ¡PARA TU INFORMACIÓN, SOY UN INFANTE PREMATURO SUPERDOTADO CON UNA SUPERFICIE Y CORTEZA NEURO-CEREBRAL MÁS EXPERIMENTADA Y AVANZADA QUE LA DE CUALQUIER ADULTO!

RL: Osea que eres un niño super sabio.

Gz: Si. Eso.:(

**22.-SaritaSan : Q para Cybor: vivirías en la india? Y si es un si morirías de hambre porque en la india son vegetarianos ósea la gente de bestita**

Cy: AH NO! SI NO HAY CARNE NO VOY! ME NIEGO A SOBREVIVIR CON VEGETALES Y FRUTAS! UGGG!

Cb: No sé qué tienes en contra de los vegetarianos...

Cy: Viejo! CONSISTE EN ALIMENTARSE SOLO DE PLANTAS Y TOFU! ES QUE LOS CAMBIOS DE FORMA TE ALTERARON EL CEREBRO?

Rv: Cyborg, ya basta...

Cy: Ok, Ok, novia de Chico Bestia. Cálmate...

Rv: Lo agarra con su garra de energía oscura – NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!

Cy: AH, SI? Y QUIEN VA A OBLIGARME! –comienzan a pelearse.

Cb: Saludos a mi gente! – ignorando la pelea que se está desatando detrás de él.

**23.-SaritaSan : Q para Robin, Chico Bestia, Aqualan y Kid Flash: como pueden usar esas licras tan ajustadas que van a bailar ballet?**

RL: JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! BUENA SARITASAN!

Rb: Si, si, si, ya deja de burlarte. ¿Acaso tu usas estas licras que son como para ballet? ¿Sabes lo cómodas que son?

RL: Amm...SI! TE RECUERDO QUE YO HAGO BALLET DESDE LOS DOS AÑOS!

Rb: Ash... Olvídalo

**24.-SaritaSan : Q para Abeja: tus alas son tuyas o son un mecanismo para que puedas volar? **

Ab : Son un efecto de alas, sin embargo siento como si fueran mis propias alas.

**25.-SaritaSan : Q para starfire: porque no tienes ombligo?**

Sf : Por favor, Qué es un **ombligo**?

Cy : Es la marca del **cordón umbilical**.

Sf: En mi planeta, desconocemos de esas tres palabras.

RL: Ahí tienes tu respuesta

**26.-SaritaSan : Q para Raven: no te da penita mostrar tus piernas con ese leotardo? cuando vino ese perro extraterrestre verde y te perseguía y pensabas que era bestita que sentías? y no me digas asco**

Rv: Primero que nada, no me importa lo que la gente piense. Las piernas son una parte normal del cuerpo y si me siento cómoda con eso, por mí bien.

Sf: Pero Raven, el otro día cuando unos chicos del parque te dijeron lo que no llegué a oír porque me tapaste los oídos, tú me dijiste que querías cambiar tu uniforme...

Cb : ¿QUE ESOS CHICOS LE DIJERON QUEEEÉ?

Rv: Chico Bestia, cálmate. Starfire, cállate que es mi pregunta.

Cb: Susurrando – Los mataré...

Rv: En cuanto a la otra pregunta... Bueno...La verdad, primero estaba confundida porque me pregunte "Porque me hace esto, siempre lo he maltratado e insultado..." Y luego comenzé a ...no sé... Disfrutarlo...

RL: ¡SABÍA! ¡CYBORG, DAME LAS LLAVES DEL AUTO T!

Cy: Rayos – Entregándome las llaves de su bebe – Por favor, Rose. Ya sabes que acordamos que te daba las llaves pero tú no me lo rayabas ni abollabas...

RL: EL AUTO T ES MÍO POR UNA SEMANA! SIIIIIIÍ!

**26.-SaritaSan : Q para mi color preferido el verde, Chico bestia: sabias que cuando fueron a Tokio el chico de la librería esta filtriando con raven que opinas? **

Cb: Opino que ese gordo pulgoso se busque a otra persona porque no dejaré que se le acerque a Raven.

RL: Burlándome – ¡Chico Bestia! Porque tan posesivo? :P

Cb: No viste como era Rose? Estaba todo sudado y su corte de cabello era pasado de moda!

RL : Si claro, aunque aquí en mi planeta lo llamamos CELOSSSS...

Cb: Psh... Queeeeeeee... Nooooooo...

RL: Lo miro con cara de Enserio?

Cb: Tal vez... Un poquito?

**27.-SaritaSan : Q para RL: Ahora que leí me acabo de enterar que eres de Perú yo tambien de que parte de Perú eres? **

RL: Bueno, yo soy de la capital. Osea Lima. XD Y tú?

**28.-dragonazabache : Rose: no creo que se necesite analizar mucho sobre Raven y Chico Bestia, así como a Starfire y Robin, es obvio que se aman pero no lo van a decir**

RL: Sí, ya lo sé pero es que...

_Un día en un Pinkberry (Agradezcanme por la propaganda que les hago Pinkberry)..._

_RL: Oye te lo juro. Es demasiado obvio._

_VR: No te creo._

_RL: ENSERIO VERÓNICA! CHICO BESTIA AMA A RAVEN Y ROBIN A STARFIRE!_

_VR: Naaah –Come un poco de su helado vainilla con osos de goma –Yo creo que Robin debería estar con Raven. Y que Starfire es fea y tonta. (perdónala Starfire, no sabe lo que dice)_

_RL: Casi me caigo de la silla –DE QUE HABLAS! ESA ES LA PEOR PAREJA DEL MUNDO! Y SI STARFIRE TE OYE HABLANDO ASÍ DE ELLA TE FULMINARA DE UN PESTAÑEO!_

_VR: Mira Rose, el día en el que me traigas una investigación con evidencias de que se aman, ahí te creeré. Y no me importa lo que diga Star._

_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

RL: Ahí el porqué.

Sf: COMO SE ATREVE ESA FLOGRAM MUPFER!

**29.-dragonazabache : para Slade:¿ tu no escuchaste de la prevencion y educacion sexual verdad?**

Sl : Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja. Que chistosito. Bueno. No te parecerá tan chistoso cuando veas lo que te pasará a ti.

RL: Suspiro – Voy por el sedante.

**30.-dragonazabache : para Robin:te le declararas a Starfire, de una forma o de otra pero lo haras**

Rb: Si lo sé. Pronto tendré que hacer que sea oficial.

**31.- ****sweet vampire angel**** : Q a Raven: ¿Qué te gusta de Chico bestia?**

Rv: Ash... Y volvemos a esas preguntas.

RL: Oh vamos Raven. Tus fans quieren saber!

Rv: No.

RL: Y yo te conseguiré un meet &amp; greet con Suzanne Collins, Veronica Roth o el escritor que quieras...

Rv: Mmmmm... Ya. Sé que sonará tonto pero... Me gustan sus orejas y sus colmillos...Y me gusta que siempre le vea lo bueno a las cosas.

RL: Awww...

**32.-****sweet vampire angel**** : Q a Chico Bestia: ¿Sabias que hay un club de Raven que hicieron los villanos de todo el mundo?**

Cb : QUEEÉ? ESOS MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS... LOS DESCUARTIZARÉ UNO POR UNO!

RL : Calma Chico Bestia. No recurramos a la violencia :)

Cb: A mi qué la violencia. Se trata de Raven, Rose!

RL: Raven esto, Raven aquello... SI ENSERIO TE PREOCUPA TANTO DÍSELO!

Cb: Pero...

RL: Sin peros, Chico Bestia. Ya me cansé de que ustedes dos se amen-odien.

Cb: Bien, lo haré. Pero si me apresuras... LE DIRÉ A VERÓNICA LO QUE REALMENTE PASÓ CON SU PÓSTER DE PYNK FLOYD!

RL: Ok...Ok...Pero por favor, no le digas...

**33.-****sweet vampire angel**** : Q a Todos: ¿Alguien ya leyó el fic de Queen "Los Jóvenes titantes: El Inicio"? ¿Qué les parecio?**

RL: Pues yo lo leí y me gustó. Me pareció muy bueno que Raven tenga su hermana porque así se puede soltar un poco más. Y POR SUPUESTO ME ENCANTÓ EL BBRAE QUE PUSO!

Cb y Rv: Psh... ¬_¬

**34.-****sweet vampire angel**** : Q a Blackfire: Te adoro eres mi villana favorita de todos los villanos, eres fenomenal.**

Bf: Oh pues, Gracias. Al fin alguien que me entiende. :) Acaso tú también tienes una hermanita molestosa como mi irritante hermanita Starfire?

**35.-****sweet vampire angel**** : Q a Slade: Es verdad que tu siempre acosabas a la madre de Raven en la secundaria?**

Sl : Que? No, no, no. Yo nunca acosé a Ángela, nunca intenté separarla de Bruce y nunca le metí mano cuando llevaba mini falda.

RL : Claro Slade, tú no hiciste nada de eso.

**36.-****sweet vampire angel**** : Q a Raven: Sabias que por la razón que siempre Slade te molesta era porque le recuerdas a Arella cuando apenas era una adolescente. E incluso sabias que tu madre tiene una relación con Batman.**

Rv: Pues la verdad no sabía que por eso me acosaba ese pedófilo.

Sl: Yo nunca te he acosado Raven. No confundas mis constantes molestias con acoso.

Cb: Calla, anciano. – Se convierte en la gorila y lo saca de la habitación.

Rv: Y en cuanto a lo segundo. Arella, es verdad?

Al: No conozco a Batman en persona, solo me han contado de él.

Cy: Oh, por cierto Arella, según Wikipedia, Batman es en realidad…

Rb: BRUCE WAYNE!

Al: Bruce Wayne - se nota nerviosa – Ah! Él es Batman? –escondiendo los nervios- El que vive en una mansión en Gotham City? El que conduce un flamante volvo negro? El que posee una cuarta parte de la Luna? No lo conozco.

RL: El secreto casi es revelado.

**37.-****sweet vampire angel**** : Q a Robin: Sabias que por la razón que Slade quiere hacerte la vida imposible es porque Bruno andaba con la madre de Raven.**

Rb: Slade tiene otros motivos para odiarme no creo que sea por eso. Además, BRUCE Y ARELLA NUNCA HAN ESTADO JUNTOS!

RL: Susurro - Eso es lo que Bruce, Arella y yo le hacemos creer a todo el mundo.

**38.-Aurora de Logan : A Raven: No me mientas... amas a Chico Bestia, aunque ya lo admitiste. ¿Que harias si el casualmente sintiera algo por ti y te lo dijera? **

Rv: Bueno la verdad, nunca me lo he planteado porque –se nota triste- es obvio que nunca pasará.

Cb: La escucha desde el umbral de la puerta (lo sacamos para preguntas de este tipo y viceversa) y piensa "Oh rayos. Es mi culpa que se sienta mal. Tengo que decírselo. Pronto."

**39.-Aurora de Logan : A Chico Bestia: ¿¡Cuando planeas decirle a Raven tus sentimientos hacia ella?! **

Cb: Me he prometido a mí mismo hacerlo la próxima semana o comeré carne.

RL: Hagan sus apuestas! Ganará el amor o la dignidad alimenticia?

**40.-Aurora de Logan : A Cyborg,: No se que preguntarte ._. Holiii soy tu fan **

Cy: Holiii, yo también soy mi fan :)

**41.-Aurora de Logan : A Robin: Robin, cuando fuiste aprendiz de Slade lo teniass ten cerca podias haberlo acabado. ¿Por que no lo hiciste? **

Rb: Porque él tenía en sus manos la vida de mis amigos. Y si hacía un paso en falso, adiós a los titanes.

RL: La verdad es que, aunque el no lo admita, no puede. El casi muere, y eso que con la ayuda de todo el equipo, por la culpa de uno de sus robots y Chico Bestia ya lo ha derrotado él solito dos veces.

Rb: Sí, esa es la versión censurada. Jejeje.

**42.-Aurora de Logan : A Star: Star, si no tuvieras a Silkie, ¿Que otro animal terrestre quisieras tener?**

Sf : Oh, amiga Aurora, siempre me han hecho mucha ilusión los unicornios! Son tan adorables!

RL: O.O - Voy a decirle.

Rb: Ni te atrevas**.**

**43.-Aurora de Logan : A Slade: Uh, Slade yo que soy tu fan #1 y me dices inutil. :C me llego al alma ¿Enerio no me quieres como aprendiz sin el proposito de destruir a los titanes? Si dices que no le dire a Rose que revele tu mayor secreto **

Sl : Escribe en un bloc – NO.

Rb: Tramposo. – Se comienzan a perseguir.

RL: De todas maneras –encogiéndome de hombros- algún día diré su secreto Aurora. Algún día...

**44.-Aurora de Logan : A Chico Bestia: ¡Soy tu fan #1! Pero tu eres de Rae. Haha ahora: Beastie-Poo ¿como ves a Raven (como mas que una amiga)? inspirate :)**

Cb: Bueno, es que ella me parece simplemente perfecta. Es solidaria, sabe escuchar, se preocupa por nosotros y aunque ella nunca lo sepa, yo siempre la voy a proteger porque es una de las cosas más valiosas que me ha dado la vida.

**45.-Aurora de Logan : A Robin: ¿Que marca de gel usas? Me trauma tu cabello. **

Rb: Pues yo uso EGO en cantidades industriales. La marca MÁS MACHA DE TODAS!

RL: No le crean, el usa EL REY SALIVA. Hasta creo que fue su mascota por un año.

Rb: :(

**46.-Aurora de Logan : A Cyborg: ¿Rosa o Amarillo? :)**

Cy : Esto tiene que ver con dos chicas que conozco?

**47.-Goldengate24 : Hola, soy nueva en este fandom me pueden decir Kiara y ...!Yo yo,yo quiero preguntar!**

Todos: HOLA KIARA!

RL: Bienvenida a este fanfic Kiara. :)

**48.-Goldengate24 : Starfire:... foco? **

Sf: Amm? Perdón amiga, pero no te entiendo.

**49.-Goldengate24 : Robin: alguna vez te quitas la mascara y si no como le haces para andar con la mascara todo el dia, no te incomoda? Ten consideras un paranoico o simplemente loco como Slade? Me puedo unir a los titanes? Andaaaa..**

Rb: Si, obviamente me la quito para dormir. Que loco no lo haría? Y por tanto, no soy un loco. SLADE ES EL LOCO. QUE NO SE TE BORRE DEL CEREBRO!

RL: Girando los ojos –Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Rb: Y si quieres ser una titán, pues tienes que ponerte en la cola –Señala a una fila larguiiiiiiiísima de gente y a una flecha que dice "audiciones para ser un(a) titán".

**50.-Goldengate24 : Cyborg: Tienes WiFi incluido? Eso seria tan cool y que cosas que te pasan cuando pasas un detector de metales o imanes poderosos? XD**

Cy: En realidad Kiara, yo tengo si tengo WiFi incluido en mis sistemas, solo que cuando lo uso se me baja la batería rápidamente. Y si. Mis debilidades son los imanes y detectores de metales.

Cb: Como estos? –Carga imanes y detectores de metales.

Cy: Sí. Como esos –Tiene los imanes pegados y un horrible BEEEEEEEEE invade la habitación

**51.-Goldengate24 : Raven: Eres mi idolo, algun dia quiero ser tan poderosa como tu... incluso tengo poderes de fuego y energia cosmica (hemos de ser parientas XD) No podrias darme algunos consejos? Porfis ah y te gusta Chico Bestia en que aspecto? Es solo una dudita, no me mates!**

Rv: Bueno eso de energía cósmica es nuevo para mí, pero te puedo ayudar con lo de los poderes de fuego. Cuando te encuentres con algún tonto con piel verde ROSTIZALO VIVO! –Le salen tentáculos y dos ojos más.

Cb: Raven! Cálmate!

Rv: Chico Bestia? –Se vuelve normal- Que haces aquí? Creo que habíamos acordado lo de privacidad con algunas preguntas.

Cb: Amm... Estee

Rv: FUERA!

Cb: Ya me voy –Sale.

Rv: Con respecto al duende verde –El duende verd...Digo Chico Bestia se asoma –Me gusta que sea siempre positivo. Yo no sabía por lo que había sufrido y no tenía ni idea hasta la semana pasada. Y por eso respeto en secreto como es capaz de mantener siempre esa...hermosa sonrisa...

Cb: Sorprendido –Sí le gusto...

**52.-Goldengate24 : Slade: Porque estas tan loco con eso de conseguir un aprendiz? Con mis poderes puedo serlo? Ok no olvidalo, ni te acuerdes, no te encapriches **

Sl: A menos, Kiara, de que estés dispuesta a servirme aunque tengas que morir en ello, bienvenida.

RL: Y eso ,por tu bien, es un ENOOOOORME no.

**53.-Goldengate24 : Chico Bestia: Eres tan adorable! Oye, no te lastiman tus colmillos a veces? En que animal te gusta transformarte mas? **

Cb: Sé que soy adorable. Es una bendición, y una condena.

RL: Soos. SABÍA QUE TU VEÍAS GRAVITY FALLS!

Cb: Rose, no te salgas del tema. Mis colmillos antes me lastimaban pero luego me acostumbré. Es como usar brackets. Y bueno, me gusta transformarme en aves como águilas...urracas...cuervos...

RL: No diré nada de lo que estoy pensando en este momento. XD

**54.-Goldengate24 : Starfire:... lechuga? XD**

Sf: Alguien entiende lo que me dice esta amiga?

Todos : Aguantando la risa –Noooooo.

**55.-Goldengate24 : Trigon: Que se siente ser... lo que sea que seas? XD y de verdad amas a Arella o solo es puro cuento? Creo que ya me se la respuesta...**

Tr: PARA EMPEZAR INSIGIFICANTE HUMANA, SOY UN DEMONIO INTERDIMENSIONAL NO "LO QUE SEA QUE SEAS". Y SI. LO QUE PASÓ CON ESA MUJER FUE PURO CUENTO. OK?

RL: Le susurro a Kiara –Se comió 4000 litros de helado cuando se divorciaron.

**56.-Goldengate24 : Arella: Odias a Trigon como para matarlo? Si si, lo puedo hacer por ti y mi madre me conto que yo y Rae somos primas segundas por parte de Trigon, sabes algo sobre eso? X.x **

Al: Yo soy no soy una persona rencorosa, pero a él quiero matarlo.

Tr: ATRÉVETE MUJER!

Al: Calla demonio. Es mi pregunta.

Tr: ¬_¬

Al: Y en cuanto a lo otro, no lo tomes a mal, tú me caes bien pero si tiene que ver con Trigón y su familia, prefiero no meterme. Así que no puedo responderte eso.

**57.-Goldengate24 : Robin: Porque todos te dicen semaforo, si toda mi vida me la pase sin verlo y ahora... menos? **

Rb: ES POR MI TRAJE! POR QUE NO LO SUPERAN YAAAAA!

**58.-Goldengate24 : Raven: Como le haces para ser tan fria y casi sin emociones?**

Rv: Pongamos un ejemplo Kiara. Si todos los que amas estuvieran en peligro y la única forma de salvarlos es nunca socializando y guardándote todo lo que sientes, LO HARÍAS? NO ESTARÍAS DISPUESTA A CUALQUIER COSA POR SALVARLOS? ESO RESPONDE A TU PREGUNTA? –Se sale de control.

RL: Jejeje... Debí haber dicho antes que no le gusta que hablemos de eso...

**59.-Goldengate24 : Chico Bestia: Te gusta Rae, en que aspecto? Y aun te pesa tu pasado?**

Cb: Creo que ya quedó bien claro que me gusta, Kiara.

RL: Pero porqué Chico Bestia POR QUÉ?

Cb: Es que ...ella siempre escucha y sabe que recomendar, es muy inteligente y ha sufrido en el pasado casi igualmente que yo. Sólo que a ella no le sigue pesando hasta ahora.:(

**60.-TitanbyOMGRogel : Q a Cyborg: ¿Algun día te animarías a comer tofu?**

Cy: CUANDO SEDITA HABLE!

**61.-TitanbyOMGRogel : Q a Raven: Sé sincera, ¿Te ha gustado tan sólo un chiste de bestita?**

Rv: No.

Todos la miran con cara de "enserio?"

Rv: Sólo uno ok? Era lo que querían oír de mí?

Cb: JÁ! TE LO DIJE CYBORG!

Cy: Cómo iba a saberlo yo? Esconde muy bien sus sentimientos! ¬_¬

**62.-TitanbyOMGRogel : Q a Chico Bestia: ¿Qué opinas sobre el RobRae?**

Cb: Robin me cae muy bien pero personalmente creo que no haría buena pareja con Raven. Ella se merece a alguien mejor que un loco obsesionado con el pedófilo de Slade. Tal vez ni siquiera le preste atención o cancele citas por ir tras Slade o ...PAF! –Le doy una cachetada –Gracias, Lo necesitaba.

**63.-TitanbyOMGRogel : Q a Starfire: Aparte de la mostaza y Robin, ¿Qué otra cosa de la tierra te ha gustado?**

Sf: LOS UNICOOOOOOOOORNIOS!

Rb: La mira enternecido

RL: CUANDO DESCUBRA LA VERDAD, SU DEPRESIÓN SERÁ TU CULPA ROBIN!

**64.-TitanbyOMGRogel : Q a la teñida de rubio, digo Terra: ¿Te gustó que te haya desfigurado el rostro en mi escena extra? (En el cap 10 de mi fic, hasta el final, está la escena. Ahí si lo quieres leer, Terra xP)**

Tr: Ajá si claro. Ni leí tu tonta escena. Y no creo que en verdad mi bestita me abandone y me deje ahí tirada mientras se me desfigura la cara. Yo se que el me sigue amando.

Cb: Por última vez Terra. NO TE AMO. Y creí que no lo habías leído.

Tr: Rayos. ¬_¬

**65.-TitanbyOMGRogel : Q a Slade: ¿Por qué estas muy obsesionado con joderle la vida a Robin? Y ¿Puedo llamarte Slady? Supe que te haces llamar así en varias páginas de pedófilos. xD**

Sl: Yo no estoy obsesivo. Por qué la gente tiende a confundir mi insistencia con acoso?

RL: Susurro –Tal vez porque lo es.

Sl: Y SI ME LLAMAS SLADY, DESPÍDETE DE TU VIRGI...ammmmm

RL: Ampayado ^-^

**66.-TitanbyOMGRogel : Q a Robin: Sabes, me encanta hacerte enojar B) Ya hablando en serio, ¿Qué planeas hacerme? Juro que sí llegas hacerme daño, le diré a Rose que te encierre en una habitación con el pedófilo de Slady. Wuajaja te arrepentiras por ser grosero conmigo. 7u7**

Rb: No sabes con quién te metes. Conozco a muchas personas que han tenido que ir a clínicas después de vérselas conmigo!

RL: Sin embargo, eso de encerrarte en un cuarto con Slade suena de lo más interesante. Me pregunto cuanto resistirás...

Rb: No te atreverías.

RL: Uy, mira justamente tengo una soga... Y un cuarto muuuy pequeño.

Rb: ¬_¬ Quieres irritarme verdad?

RL: Wow, noooo fíjate enserio (sarcasmo)

Rb: Ammm SI ENSERIO!

RL: ¬_¬ Arruina-sarcasmos

**67.-TitanbyOMGRogel : Q a Rose: ¿Cómo puedes soportar a estos locos?**

RL: Paciencia y Coca-nilla Light, TitanbyOMGRogel. El secreto para la tolerancia con titanes.

68.-TitanbyOMGRogel : Es hora de irme, no me extrañen, regresaré ;D Pero antes... Recuerda lo que dije Robin, no te conviene tenerme cómo enemiga, ya que puedo llegar a ser peor que Slady ¿entendiste? 7-7 Xd

Rb: Peor que Slade? Pshhhhh... Claaaaaro.

RL: Robin, estás temblando.

Rb: No.

RL: Si

Rb: Yo estoy resfriado ok? Y el aire acondicionado está muy alto.

* * *

RL : Y antes de que se vayan, ROBIN TIENE ALGO QUE DECIRLE A STAR!

Rb: Ah, sí. Ejem. Starfire...Como sabes ya nos he-hemos...b-besado.

Sf: Sí Robin.

Rb: Bueno pues...quería saber si...

De la nada Starfire lo toma de su traje y lo besa.

Todos se asombran.

Sf: Se separa de el - Sí quiero ser tu novia.

Rb: SIIIIIII! – Se abrazan

RL: Este momento habría sido más romántico si todos no hubieramos estado aquí.

Todos : Sí.

RL: Bueno. Hasta la próxima! Y perdonen la tardanza!

**Rose Logan Roth**


	6. Q & A : DECLARACIÓN PT 2

Hola amigos!

Ya volví con este capítulo que acabe en como tres días. Pero demore en subirlo porque se me corto el internet y los que lo arreglan no venían y en fin … un completo desbarajuste. La verdad es que ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre y son como la una y cuarto de la mañana y estoy enloqueciendo así que voy a escribir un poco para ver si se me pasa y me olvido de lo que debo olvidar. Bueno, sin más, les traigo algunos personajes que creo que debo aclarar.

Trigon = Tg

BlackFire = Bf

Batman = Bm

Ravager (Rose Wilson, Hermana malvada de Jericho) = Rg

Mujer Elástica (Rita) = Me

Eso y … me falta decir algo, lo se… Ah! Ya me acordé. Iba a presentar como soy porque… Amm … supongo que porque quiero y puedo. Bueno, aquí va :

Nombre : Rose Logan Roth

Edad : (no lo diré)

Color de cabello : rizado y castaño como a la altura de la cintura

Color de ojos : Verde

Estatura : 1.55

Color favorito : Azul

Ropa : Sudadera Azul, Pantalón gris, botas altas marrones.

Y … creo que eso era todo. Ah. Y que para los fanáticos del BBrae, al final les dejo un regalito que se que han esperado pacientemente por un largo, no tan largo, tiempo. Dicho eso, comencemos a responder.

* * *

**1.- Goldengate : *La muchacha pelirroja de ojos dorados (Kiara) irrumpe en el lugar con su telequinesis y flotando con sus llamas cosmicas* Holiwis! Soy yo otra vez, quise venir a ver esto en vivo y en directo **

R.L: Pasa, Kiara! Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras, eres como mi hermana.

**2.- Goldengate : Robin:Dejame entrar a los Titanes! Andale si, por favor si, porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa! *me aferro a su pierna, hago un berrinche y las cosas empiezan a volar***

Rb: Bueno, Bueno. Cálmate. Si quieres puedes ser una titán honoraria. Pero te lo advierto. Ser un titán equivale a tener tareas peligrosas y…

Cb : desde otro lugar gritando. - Robin! El baño se atascó otra vez.

Rb : Lo que dije. * x *

**3.- Goldengate : Raven: Lo siento...Dame un abrazo! *me acerco con los brazos abiertos* Me siento sola :( Ah y tus palabras fueron hermosas, de donde se te ocurrieron? Y porfavor averigua si es cierto eso de que somos primas segundas por parte de tu padre? Es que desde que me lo dijeron estoy alucinando con esa duda existencial**

Rv : Bueno, creo que a veces tengo … inspiración … -mira a "ya sabemos quien"

R.L: No voy a comenzar a gritar histéricamente. No esta vez.

Rv : Y quien te lo dijo? Si me lo dices tal vez pueda averiguar si esta emparentado con Trigon. Aunque no te preocupes si no es así al final. Siempre serás parte de esta familia ^_^

**4.- Goldengate : Starfire:Perdon por las preguntas Star, las saque de HolasoyGerman, lo conoces? Es un genio de la comedia y Wow! tu y Robin ya estan saliendo, se siente bonito? :)**

Sf : Hola soy Germán? Quien es este tal Germán?

Cb : Este tipo de aquí. -Le enseña un vídeo en su tablet verde- Es un fenómeno en internet. Cyborg y yo somos sus fans. Verdad Cy?

Cy : Obvio si. Recuerdas ese video de preguntas de Twitter en el que …

R.L: Ya, ya. Se que les gusta Germán, pero la pregunta es de Star, no de ustedes.

Cy : Pero…

R.L: Sin peros. Miren, seguro en el próximo capítulo les preguntaran cosas sobre esto. Ahora volvamos con Star.

Sf : Pues si, estoy saliendo con Robin. Se siente glorioso. Y es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Robin le da la mano a Star y ella lo mira.

Rb : Igual a mi.

Todos : Aaawwwww!

**5.- Goldengate : Cyborg: *robando su wifi con el cel* Fue facil hackearlo XD ah si, las preguntas...Cuanto alcanza tu IQ? Te ha pegado un rayo alguna vez? Ya sabes con eso de que lo electrico atrae los rayos, que te pasa si te caes al mar?**

Cy : Oye! Porque robas mi WiFi?

R.L: Aquí entre nos, la seguridad de ti WIFi no es lo que digamos … un éxito.

Cy : Ignorare eso. En cuanto a mi IQ, me tomas por tonto? Y los rayos no son un problema. Mi mitad humana me mantiene en equilibrio en cuanto a eso. Igual con el agua. El único problema es que llegar a las partes pequeñas de mi cuerpo para secarlas es bien difícil.

R.L: Exactamente. Cada vez que se moja, tenemos que desarmarlo y volverlo a armar. Así que ahora lo enviamos a la lavandería para lavado en seco.

Cy : Shhh. Se supone que era un secreto!

R.L: Me lo debes por haber intentado decir a todos, aún después de haberlo prometido, que yo tengo un d… este… oh. Olvide que estamos en vivo. Continuemos. Y olviden lo que dije.

**6.- Goldengate : Chico Bestia: Es verdad eso que dicen que eres inteligente? Y de que te puedes convertir en criaturas mitologicas? Dame tu autografo! *saco una hoja de papel y una pluma***

Cb : Pues, si! -firmando la hoja- Soy el más inteligente del mundo.

R.L: Sip. Por eso firma con el lado por el que no sale tinta.

Cb : Gira rápidamente la pluma -No te pongas celosa, Rose. Algún día serás como yo.

R.L: ojos en blanco

Cb: Oh. Y Kiara, mira esto.

Se transforma en un grifo, en un Minotauro y luego en un dr…agón.

R.L: Baja la vista un poco deprimida y se rasca el codo, como si recordara algo nostálgico.

Y finalmente, para agrado de Star …

Sf : AHH! UN UNICORNIO!

R.L: Jaja. Si! Un … unicornio.

**7.- Goldengate : Slade:No lo se eso de hacerme tu aprendiz, estoy dudando de tu nivel de competencia,aparte eso de servirte a todo costo no me convence. Que se siente ser derrotado la mayoria de las veces? Y porque la gente te dice psicopata? A mi solo me parecias un hombre arruinado con problemas de necesidad de atencion y no un loco **

Sl : La gente dice muchas cosas. Como que el ser derrotado es para mi el fin del mundo. PERO NO! Nunca nadie me ha vencido. Solo … toman ventaja de mi y ya. También dicen que soy un psicopata. Por querer atrapar a alguien aunque implique hacer tratos con gente sucia y conseguir aprendices que yo controle con un botón significa que sea psicopata?

R.L: Si.

Sl : Ok. Ya. Wow, tienes un humor horrible hoy.

R.L: Calla y sigamos.

**8.- Goldengate : Trigon:Ahhh si, se me olvido que eras realmente nunca te preste demasiada atencion pero ahora...*mis llamas se vuelven mas fuertes y se rompen algunas ventanas***

QUIERES PELEAR!? NO SOY UNA INSIGNIFICANTE HUMANA, SOY UNA MUTANTE COSMICA! Por si no lo habias notado,maldito coso raro lloron adicto al helado xD

Tg : ASÍ? PUES TU ERES UNA … UNA … Saben que? Ya me aburrí. Ahora si me disculpan, me voy a mi clase de crochet.-Sale

R.L: Finjamos que jamás dijo esa estupidez.

**9.- Goldengate : Arella: Esta bien, no te preocupes algun dia lo averiguare :) ojala que el coso raro no te haga nada. Que te parece ese apodo para Trigon? Coso raro XD**

Al : Tranquila, Kiara. Que el coso raro no se mete conmigo ni aunque le paguen. ㈴2

**10.- Goldengate : Rose: ya me gusto estar aqui, me puedo quedar? Me agregarias aqui? Si? Porfa porfa porfa *cara del gato con botas* **

R.L: Si! Puedes estar aquí el tiempo que quieras, amiga. Cuando acabemos esto, te daré un tour por la torre y te diré las reglas. Te podrás quedar el tiempo que quieras mientras no destruyas nada con tus poderes. Tal vez puedas entrenar con Raven para que te enseñe a manejar tus poderes

Rv : Por que no.

**11.- Goldengate : Blackfire:necesitas un gran cambio de look, es que no has notado que pareces emo? Pintate unos mechones de cabello, maquillate, cambia de ropa, algo! **

Bf : Que coincidencia. Ya iba donde mi esteticista para que me cambiara el look. Obviamente porque yo quiero y no porque me importe mucho lo que las pelirrojas piensen de mi, no. Eso seria raro.

Todos : ?

**12.- Goldengate : Mas y menos: siempre me han caido bien, como es que son tan Kawais? Se han puesto records alguna vez y si si cuales?**

Mas : Pues por supuesto que si!

Menos : Tenemos un récord por comer 900 burritos en 20 segundos.

Cy : Si y también tienen el récord de más tiempo en el baño. Ugh.

**13.- Goldengate : Kidflash:Siempre me has irritado, porque eres tan insoportable? Hay veces en que quiero aplastarte el craneo... Y una duda, cual ha sido tu velocidad mas alta?**

Kf : Yo? Insoportable?

R.L: Lo siento, amigo. Pero es cierto. Incluso en mi opinión.

Kf : Nah, todo bien. Es bueno saberlo. - Deprimido. Vaya. Qué rápido se extiende la depresión por aquí. - Y pues. Mi velocidad mas alta es, creo, 1247 km por milisegundo.

Mas: Menos?

Menos: Si, Mas?

Mas:Tenemos que llegar a los 12500 km por milisegundo.

Menos: Ah. Ok! -salen corriendo hacia el gimnasio.

**14.- Goldengate : Nananananana BATMAN!: Siempre quise hacer eso XD prestame el batimovil? **

Bm : Claro te lo presto. Pero las llaves no vienen incluidas. HA!

RL : Wow. Que maduro. ㈵0

**15.- Goldengate : *me siento en una esquina* Y eso es todo por ahora, hasta luego!**

R.L: Quédate ahí. En un rato vamos vagar por la torre.

**16.- Helena Lugosi : Wow acabo de encontrar tu fic y me encanta que hallas incluido a Jericho y a Kole :D**

Así que tengo un par de preguntas para ellos:

R.L: Adelante. Eres bienvenida.

**17.- Helena Lugosi : Q a Jericho: ¿Qué es lo que te atrae de Kole? :3**

La misma pregunta para Kole, ¿Qué te a trae del rubio?

Jc : Escribiendo -Bueno, ella es … perfecta en todo sentido. Es hermosa, valiente, me comprende me apoya, me ayuda y además canta muy bien! Aveces me acompaña cantando cuando toco la guitarra.

Kl : Jeje. Oh y pues el siempre me entiende con solo mirarme, aunque no pueda hablar, siempre sabe que hacer para que me sienta bien y es muy detallista. Y yo creo que este chico es el mejor del mundo

**18.- Helena Lugosi : Q a Kole: Sé que Gnarrk es un poco... Celoso u.u ¿Le has presentado a Jericho? Si sí, ¿Cómo fue? y si no... Que nervios :s**

Kl : Ooohhh! Cielos! Lo había olvidado! Que voy a hacer! Como se lo voy a decir! Qué pensará!

Jericho la agarra de los hombros y ella se calla. El asiente con la cabeza y luego le acaricia la mejilla. Ella le sonríe.

RL : Wow. Kole no mentía.

**19.- Helena Lugosi : Q a Jericho: ¿Quién es tu músico, banda solista o género musical preferido?, ¿Por qué vives en esa montaña?**

Jc : Escribiendo- Pues … aunque parezca mentira, me gusta mucho Calvin Harris. En serio. Aunque no lo crean. Y vivo en la montaña porque esta lejos de todo.

Cb : Eso es verdad. Yo lo experimenté. Y fue feo. Muy feo.

**20.- Helena Lugosi : Q a Slade: Hay algo que no comprendo, tienes dos hijos con Adeline y otra niña perdida por ahí, ¿Por qué no simplemente tratas de estar con ellos y dejar en paz a otros pobres muchachos como Robin y Terra? Digo, entiendo que por tu culpa el pobre Joseph (Jericho) es mudo y ya no quiere tener ninguna relación contigo, pero aún así, las cosas se podían haber arreglado si hubieras hablado con él y le hubieras explicado lo pasó.**

Sl : Ninguno de mis hijos quiere ser como yo. Dicen que soy maniaco. Y en cuanto a Jerichó, no quiere saber nada de mí. Explicarle lo que paso no habría cambiado nada. Y por mi esta bien. Aun mas si eligió estar con mis enemigos.

R.L: Y no lo culpo…

**21.- Helena Lugosi : Q a Jericho: Si Slade te hubiera explicado eso y se hubiera disculpado, ¿Lo habrías perdonado? ¿Podrían haber estado juntos? No lo sé... ¿Podrías haberte convertido en un mercenario al igual que él?**

Jc : No. Por su culpa he perdido casi la mayor parte de mi vida. Debo callar. No puedo decir lo que siento. No puedo cantar. No puedo decirle a Kole cuanto me gusta y cuanto me alegra que esté conmigo a pesar de que sepa quien es mi padre y hermana. Arruinó mi vida. Y jamás sería como el. Me lo prometí por Kole. Se que ella sufriría mucho y eso es lo ultimo que quiero.

Kl : Y yo le tengo un gran rencor a Slade.

**22.- Helena Lugosi : Q a Kole: Entiendo que tu padre fue igual de maldito que Slade y te obligó a participar en sus experimentos cuando eras muy jóven. ¿Lo has perdonado? ¿Por qué?**

Kl : Yo he perdonado a mi padre, pero no significa que he olvidado lo que me hizo. O que estemos bien. Si no me hubiera convertido, no hubiera conocido a Jerichó o hubiera sido una titán. Y eso es algo que agradezco. Pero no quiere decir que … ya saben … no estemos incómodos el uno con el otro.

**23.- Helena Lugosi : Q a Robin: Esto es otra cosa que no logro comprender: Si odias tanto a Slade, crees que es tan peligroso y en serio quieres proteger a tus amigos de él ¿Por qué dejaste entrar a su hijo menor al equipo? ¿Es que a caso no lo sabías? o ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo hacerlo entrar? ¿Fue por su poder? ¿Fue algo que Jericho te dijo? ¿Qué fue?**

Rb : JERICHÓ ES HIJO DE SLADE?- se desmaya.

R.L: Bueno, que tiene de malo que sea un secreto? Todos los tenemos y aveces es mejor que sigan así o sino… - señala a Robin.- Verdad?

Todos la miran raro

**24.- CristianLoganBj11 : Bueno, aquí vengo con más preguntas:Q para Arella:¿conociste a Marie y Mark Logan cuando estuviste en la secundaria? **

Al : Mark Logan. Ese nombre me suena. Ah! Ya sé. Él era ese chico con lentes que siempre tenía una lupa en el bolsillo. Y Marie era su mejor amiga que nunca se quitaba sus binoculares. Una vez les ayudé a estudiar la anatomía de las aves. Fue divertido. Y plumoso. Bueno. Ahora no están con nosotros, pero fueron muy buenas personas.

Chico Bestia parece algo deprimido por recordar a sus padres, y Raven al notarlo le da un pequeño abrazo, al cual él responde.

R.L : Oh. Casi me olvido. Arella, Mark y Marie son padres de Chico Bestia, el que es, según tu, el indicado para Raven.

Al : Enserio? Oh pues porque no lo dijeron antes! Chico Bestia, lamento mucho lo que les pasó y por habértelo recordado.

Cb : No pasa nada. No lo sabias. Lo que importa es vivir en el presente -dice mirando a Raven dulcemente quien todavía lo abraza.

Al : Me alegra de que si alguien va a estar con mi hija, sea el hijo de estas grandes personas.

Ambos inmediatamente se sueltan sonrojados.

**25.- CristianLoganBj11 : Q para Jericho: ¿Por que eres mudo?**

Jc : Un accidente culpa de mi padre. No quiero hablar de ello.

R.L : Pregúntale a Helena Lugosi.

**26.- CristianLoganBj11 : Q para Chico Bestia: ¿Cuando te vas a declararte a Raven? Sabes que la amas profundamente.**

Cb : Ya, ya. La amo. La amo de veras. Y se lo diré hoy.

**27.- CristianLoganBj11 : Q para Raven: ¿Por que no admites que te gusta... Perdon, por que no amas profundamente Chico Bestia? Se que cuando lo menciono, te sonrojas. Admitelo. **

Rv : Si, ya. Lo amo. Y? Ni siquiera se si el siente lo mismo por mí. Y no quiero oírle decir que solo somos amigos. Yo … prefiero que sea secreto a oír su rechazo.

**28.- CristianLoganBj11 : Q par Slade: ¿como hiciste para que tu hija, Rose fuera más malvada que tú? No te confundas, Rose Logan.**

Sl : Ravager fue entrenada toda su vida por mi. Yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe. Y ella aprendió todo lo que le dije + lo que aprendió de otros villanos. Es la perfecta combinación de maldad.

Rg : Lo que dijo el viejo tuerto.

**29.- CristianLoganBj11 : Q para Chico Bestia: puedo ser tu hermano adoptado? Soy de apellido Logan.**

Cb : Claro! Esto va a ser genial! Iremos a las Vegas los fines de semana. Haremos parrilladas.…

Cy : Wow. Wow. Wow. Calma amiguito. Y yo que? Ya no soy tu hermano?

Cb : Claro que si, Cy. Los tres seremos hermanos.

Los tres : Saltando como high school musical - YUJUUUU!

R.L: Murmurando - Yo también soy Logan …

**30.- CristianLoganBj11 : Le reto a que las emoticlones de Raven que describan a su manera a Chico Bestia.**

Tímida : C-creo que es m-muy valiente.

Feliz : Yo digo que el es muuuuuuy positivo!

Valiente : Es muy sacrificado, en cuanto se trata de sus amigos.

Rabia : Es un menso!

Perezosa : Debo contestar? Qué flojera…

Inteligente : Diría que aunque disimula, sus niveles de astucia superan a los habituales.

Apasionada : Es detallista y atento.

**31.- CristianLoganBj11 : Le reto a Raven besar a Chico Bestia.**

Cb : TE VOLVISTE LOCO DE REMATE CRISTIAN! ME VA A MATAR! ME VA A…

No completa su oración porque Raven lo toma de su polo y lo besa. Todos están shockeados, incluso él. Finalmente lo suelta.

Cb : Que rayos…?

Raven desaparece.

R.L: Uhhhh, estas en un problema graaaande.

**32.- CristianLoganBj11 : Le reto a Chico Bestia declarar sus sentimientos de amor hacis Raven.**

Cb : Si, si ya se. Cálmense todo el mundo que hoy lo hago si o si.

Todos : YAAAAAAAAAYYYY!

**33.- CristianLoganBj11 : Le reto a Cyborg un partido de PES 2015.**

Cy : Cuando quieras, amigo!

**34.- CristianLoganBj11 : Reto a Cyborg a decirme cual es la mejor pareja de los Teen Titans del 2014**

Cy : Yo diría que Rose y …

R.L: Cyborg! Ya deja de molestarme con eso. La próxima vez que preguntes sobre mi pasado, no te diré nada. Y además, Cristian probablemente se refiere a miembros oficiales de Los Jóvenes Titanes y que si tengan poderes, porque yo no tengo. Jejejeje.

Cy : Am … Si! -la mira raro- Que rara estas hoy. Bueno en ese caso, diría que son Kole y Jericho.

Kl y Jc : Si!

**35.- CristianLoganBj11 : Ps: Que Raven no me mande a volar lejos de aquí y si Chico Bestia me acepta como suhermno, espero abrazarlo...**

R.L: Jajaja no hay problema. Esta encerrada en su cuarto. Y por si no sabias, él esta encantado y te espera para que puedan irse a las Vegas. :D

**36.- Superior Spidey : Para starfire: ¿Has leido Red Hood and the outlaws? ****Sales allí **

Sf : Pues no pero …

R.L: No Star, no vas a leer ese cómic.

Sf : Por que?

R.L: Por que … Amm... Un … Unicornio muere!

Sf : Que horror!

Cy : Murmura - Porque la mentira?

Le digo algo al oído y pone cara de fantasma de Canterville. O.O

**37.- Superior Spidey : Robin: ¿Matarias a Slade? ¿O batman te enseño a no matar? ¿es cierto de que vas a salir en Gotham? **

Rb : No puedo. Matar a Slade, POR MUCHO QUE SE LO MEREZCA me convertiría en un asesino. Y eso es algo que jamás sería. Y en cuanto a Gotham, podrían llevarse algunas sorpresas…

**3**8**.-** **Superior Spidey : Para todos los titanes: ¿Sabian que TNT va a hacer una serie sobre ustedes? ¿Que opinan?**

Todos : ES BUENO VOLVER ESTAR EN UNA SERIEEEE!

**39.- Plumas de Plomo : Y hasta que apareces Rose! Juro que ya te extrañaba. Bueno, a lo que vine. Y gracias por aceptar mi idea de los retos. PD: Si quieres me puedes decir Nahir, creo que mi nickname es un poco largo.**

R.L: Sii. Yo también te extrañe. Y de nada por lo de los retos, Nahir.

**40.- Plumas de Plomo : Reto: Robin, por amor a todos los dioses SACATE LA PINCHE MÁSCARA!**

Rb : Ya, esta bien. Le diré a Rose que ponga un enlace con la foto o algo así.

**41.-Plumas de Plomo : Reto: Cyborg deja que Chico Bestia tenga a "tu bebe" por una semana**

Cy : NOOOOOOO!

Cb : Amigo, es un reto. Debes hacerlo.

Cy : Pe-pe-pero …

Mirada asesina.

Cy : Le entrega las llaves llorando.

Cb : Gracias Nahir!

Una semana después.

Cy : COMO PUDISTE EXPLOTAR EL AUTO! TE VOY A ASESINAR!

Lo persigue con cara de parca por toda la torre.

**42.- Plumas de Plomo : Reto: Raven haz cosplay de Hatsune Miku y Chico Bestia de Kagamine Len**

Cb : En Halloween. Ósea en … 1,2,3… 8 meses aproximadamente! Yo le digo a Raven cuando vaya a su cuarto.

Cy : XD

**43.- Plumas de Plomo : Q a Rose: Lees CreepyPastas? **

R.L: Obvio si. Leo CreepyPastas de MLP, Gravity Falls, Phineas y Ferb, Mickey Mouse, Violetta y muchos más. Mi favorito es uno de MLP que se llama "Party of one" y su secuela "Surprise". Aunque me parece que han debido de hacer una tercera parte, para explicar que fue con Luna, el diario, Surprise, y el guardia que rescató a Pinkie.

**44.- Plumas de Plomo : Q a Raven: Conoces a Jeff The Killer?**

Rv : Jeff el que? El único Jeff que conozco es a ese duende de Gravity Falls …

Cb : Raven! Volviste de tu cuarto! -La abraza

Rv : Chico Bestia suéltame. Solo me fui 5 minutos.

R.L: Ejem. Chico Bestia, no ibas a hablar con Raven sobre …

Cb : Ouh, si. Raven. Al acabar esto, te quiero ver en el pasillo par hablar de algo muy importante.

Rv : Amm… Ok?

Cb : Súper!

Rv : A Rose. -Debería preocuparme?

R.L: En absoluto.

**45\. Plumas de Plomo : Q a Slade: No me caes bien pero, ¿Podria ser tu aprendiz? Se pelear y manejo muy bien la katana. Además, estoy dispuesta a matar a Robin (Es mi venganza por hacernos esperar tanto por tu maldita declaración a Star) **

Sl : Me gusta tu entusiasmo niña. Y manejar bien la katana… Ya veremos. Tengo grandes planes para ti.

Rb : :(

**46.- Plumas de Plomo : Q a Rose: Te gusta el J-pop?**

R.L: La verdad no se lo que es pero te juro que en este momento lo busco en YouTube.

**47.- Plumas de Plomo : Q a Todos: ¿¡Que tienen en contra de la comida Árabe¡? Yo tengo descendencia sirio libanés por parte de mi abuelo y realmente no conozco mejor comida que el arroz a la persa y el kepe.**

Sf: Si! No pueden saber si no les gusta si no lo prueban, amigos.

Todos : Ok… Probaremos esa comida.

**48.- Plumas de Plomo : PD: Star, odio ser la mala pero alguien te lo tiene que decir y como tu novio no dice lo voy a decir yo, los unicornios no existen. Son seres mitológicos al igual que las sirenas y los minotauros.**

Sf : Seres que cosa?

R.L: Ósea que son animales mágicos y por lo tanto no existen.

Sf : Con ojos tristes de gatito y labio tembloroso

Rb : No,no,no. Star no llores -La abraza- Me quemo por dentro cuando lo haces. Además no necesitas un unicornio. Tienes a Sedita.

El pobre Sedita estaba abandonado por ahí y Star lo carga.

Sf : Es verdad, Robin. Gracias. -le da un beso en la mejilla y los dos acarician a Sedita.

**49.- Plumas de Plomo : Holis! Recién pude conectarme a FF hoy y me di cuenta que me falto preguntar algo... Q a Robin: Realmente no sabias sobre que medio mundo sabe quien eres? Si tu quieres puedo relatarte tu historia, la de Bruce Wayne, la de Jason Todd y la de toda la liga de la justicia.**

Rb : Pues no. No lo sabia. Seguro que a algún hijo de fruta se le ocurrió confesar esa información tan confidencial. Pero hay algo que nadie puede saber.

Sf : Que cosa, Robin?

Rb : Que estoy saliendo contigo.

Cb : Entrando al cuarto. -Amigo, tu y Star son sensación en internet. Tienen mil millones de fans !

Rb : :(

**50.- SaritaSan : Hola nuevamente primero desearles feliz año 2015 a todos y muchos éxitos. **

Todos : IGUALMENTE! FELIZ 2015 RETRASADO A TODOS NUESTROS FANS!

**51.- SaritaSan : Q para Cybor: tu wifi es libre o tiene contraseña, si es asi cual es?**

Cy : Nop. Mi WiFi no es libre. Sin embargo una personita ya me lo hackeo. Así que tuve que cambiar la contraseña. Pero te puedo la antigua.

R.L : Susurrando- La nueva es bazterbax.

**52.- SaritaSan : Q para Raven: es cierto que odias a tu madre o le tienes rencor como lo pintan algunos fic?**

Rv : No, por supuesto que no. Ella y yo tenemos una fuerte relación.

Al : Aww! Hija! -Le da un mega abrazo.

**53.- SaritaSan : Q para Starfire: cuando me enseñas a cocinar tus platillos tamaraneanos en cambio yo te enseño a cocinar postres de Perú que dices trato?**

Sf : Con gusto! Hace un tiempo vi a Rose lo que ella llamaba "Arroz con Leche". Le pedí que me invitara un poco y me gusto!

R.L : Si! Me pidió un poquito y acabo comiéndose todo el vaso. Desde entonces solo lo como a escondidas.

**54.- SaritaSan : Q para Slade: porque era tuerto?**

Sl : Un accidente.

R.L: Típico.

**55.- SaritaSan : Q para Seemore: aun te sigue gustando jinx?**

Sm : Obvio. Pero me parece mal que salga con ese pelirrojo.

R.L : Ya supéralo. Kid Flash te gano.

**56.- SaritaSan : Q para Jinx: es cierto que eres de la india? Te has puesto alguna ves un Sari. **

Jx : Pues no. Pero si soy de la India.

**57.- SaritaSan : Q para Bestita: sabes yo se cocinar comida vegetariana te puedo preparar algunos y seguro que no conoces Perú te puedo hacer guía nose puede ser como una cita, claro espero que raven no se moleste ademas son solo amigos verdad dice que no siente nada por ti que dices? **

Rv : Para mi que Chico Bestia puede salir con quien quiera. Que soy. Su dueña? Me llega.

Cb : Yo creo que lo voy a pensar un poco.

Rv : "Si!"

**58.- SaritaSan : "susurrando sin que escuche raven bestita te estoy ayudando para que la gótica diga lo que siente por ti"**

Cb : Ella siente algo por mi!? -Se desmaya.

* * *

overlordpringerx :*aparece en escena* hola a todos

R.L : Como has entrado?!

overlordpringerx : La puerta estaba abierta

R.L : y qué?! No tienes derecho a entrar en mi casa o peor aún, mi habitación

overlordpringerx : Perdón. Solo quería participar y preguntar unas cosas. Y no te atreves a echarme porque tengo información util para tí y los titanes

R.L : Vale. Pero me tendrás que dar esa información

overlordpringerx : Hecho!

**overlordpringerx : rita(elasti-girl): cuentanos algo de cuando chico bestia era un niño enano (y si el tiene algo en contra que todo el mundo lo ate y lo amordaze jajaja soy malvado)**

Cb : Que ray…!? -no completa la frase porque Cyborg lo agarra y lo mete en un saco.

Me : Bueno, pues cuando era pequeñín, siempre tenía un conejos de peluche. Lo llamaba Harold.

Sf : Awww!

Me : Oh, también recuerdo que le gustaba mucho convertirse en babuinos.

R.L: Amm. Ok. Gracias igualmente. Cy. Suéltalo.

Cyborg libera del saco a un molesto Chico Bestia que bota humo por las orejas.

**overlordpringerx : A chico bestia:jijiji no te enfades que te invito a una hamburguesa vegetariana anda B) tengo aquí un albúm de fotos de cuando eras pequeño. Supongo que no te importará que pienso publicarlo en internet? JAJAJAJAJAJA! XD**

Cb : Como es eso? Primero te disculpas y luego me vuelves a amenazar? Ven aquí, amigo!

Salen corriendo a cualquier lugar lejos de es habitación para quitar y esconder ese álbum.(Es falso pero el no lo sabe, en realidad solo lo distrae para que no se entere de que Rita le enseña el verdadero al resto de los titanes)

Sf : Oh! Nuestro verde amigo era tan adorable de pequeño! -Viendo el álbum verde.

Rv : Si, si, como sea.

Alegría : Vamos, Raven. Admítelo. Era muuuuuuy tierno casi tanto como ahora.

Rv : Si claro …. Espera. Que!?

Tímida : Y-yo creo q-que era m-muy v-valiente.

Rv : Porfavor, chicas ...

Inteligente : Era muy pequeñito en comparación- ajustándose las gafas.- Verdad Raven?

Rv : YA DÉJENME EN PAZ!

**overlordpringerx : A rita. Por si no lo sabias, tu pequeñín salió por un tiempo con esta chica rubia -la señala- llamada Terra ( Raven está intentando matar con la mirada a esa hija de fruta ) que luego lo traiciono y le rompió el corazón para luego volver e intentar destruir a sus amigos, su equipo y su torre? **

Me : COMO?! PEQUEÑA P*TA, COMO TE ATREVES HACERLE ESO A MÍ PEQUEÑÍN!

( Las dos comienzan a luchar)

overlordpringerx : Wow. Las mujeres dan miedo.

Cb: Si

Cy: Mucho

Rb: Y que lo digas

R.L : Como?!

Los cuatro : Nada -Temblando

**Overlordpringerx : A Starfire y Robin: ved charlie the unicorn, queda prohibido escaquearse**

Después de ver el video …

Sf : Wow. Ehm. Eso fue extraño. Pero me gusto la MONTAÑA DE CARAMELO! Y también como cantaba la letra y.

Rb: Malditos unicornios. Querían deshacerse del pobre Charlie.

overlordpringerx : Bueno. Como prometí, compartiré un poco de mi información.

Todos : Te escuchamos …

overlordpringerx : Minina tiene poderes.

Sf : ESA SFORGAR HIJA DE DEFSTEK TIENE PODERES!?

overlordpringerx : Pues si. Maneja el aire. Ya saben. Crea tornados y huracanes.

Rb : Lo sab…

R.L : No mientas Robin. Yo se que tu no lo sabias.

overlordpringerx : Ah y también que El es dueño de una de compañía de candelabros de cristal e iluminaciones xóticas.

Todos : JAJAJAJAJA ENSERIO!? ㈳4

overlordpringerx : Oye, Starfire. Hace me encontré con un chico que era parecido a ti. No me dijo su nombre solo que buscaba a su familia.

Sf : Que extraña coincidencia!

overlordpringerx : Chico Bestia, sin resentimientos? Ten, tu hamburguesa vegetariana.

Cb : Lo voy a pensar… Pero me comeré esa hamburguesa. -Se la quita.

overlordpringerx : Bueno, adiós por ahora! -Abre un portal interdimensional y se va.

* * *

Una pelirroja y una castaña con muchos rizos están caminando por uno de los miles de pasillos de la torre T.

-…Y por eso si Chico Bestia te pide que le des un vaso, debes decirle que no. Bueno. Creo que ya te dije todo. Vamos, que Robin dijo que iremos por pizza! -Le dice la castaña con mucha ilusión. Su comida favorita es pizza después de todo. Y el Popcorn.

-Estoy tan feliz! -La pelirroja salta y hace que las cosas se pongan a flotar.

-Si, Si. Pero debes controlarte, Kiara.

-Oh, si. Perdón Rose.

Se detienen en seco porque oyen unas voces y por instinto, se esconden detrás de una frondosa planta para ver que pasa.

Por el pasillo aparece Chico Bestia, que jala de la mano a Raven.

-Ermm. Kiara. Nos espera pizza. -Dice Rose como para irse.

-Espera! No quieres ver que pasa? Se que si quieres! Son tu pareja favorita. Te perderás este momento?

Silencio pensativo.

-Esta bien, pero solo por esta vez.

Las dos se sientan detrás de la planta y se ponen a escuchar…

-Ya estamos aquí. Ahora, que quieres? -Dice cortante Raven.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo.

-Ok. Tienes 5 minutos. Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.

-Hay … algo que te he querido decir desde hace … mucho tiempo.

-A si? -Dice sorprendida

-Si.

-Entonces solo dilo.

-Es que no es tan fácil.

Ambos se quedan callados unos segundos.

-Ok. Tengo una idea. En vez de decírtelo, te lo demostrare.

-Ash. Esta bien. Pero no demores.

-Cierra los ojos.

Ella obedeció y el se acerco a ella, hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro. Ahí esta. Apunto de confesarle todo. Y si era mala idea? Y si se molestaba? Finalmente, aparto esas ideas, se armo de valor y acortó la distancia que quedaba entre los dos, uniendo sus labios con los de ella.

Raven sintió una presión contra sus labios y abrió los ojos. Al ver que el mutante la estaba besando solo los abrió mas, pero no lo impidió. Poco a poco se fue dejando llevar y puso sus manos en el cuello de su amigo. Este, al darse cuenta, supuso que era correspondido y puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica, juntándola mas a él. Las cosas que habían en ese pasillo comenzaron a flotar y levitar, dejando al descubierto a nuestras espías.

-Retirada!- Gritaron las dos. Salieron corriendo a cualquier lugar menos ese.

Mientras tanto los tórtolos no se daban cuenta de nada y seguían perdidos en ese beso. Pero lamentablemente el aire fue una necesidad muy urgente en ese momento, así que ambos se soltaron y se separaron como un metro.

Ninguno dijo nada, y ninguno hizo nada. Los dos miraban al piso sonrojados. Hasta que Raven se armo de valor y se acercó a él. Deslizó sus brazos debajo de los suyos y le dio un abrazo. Chico Bestia primero no sabia que hacer, pero luego le respondió abrazándola también. Finalmente aflojaron un poco el abrazo pero sin soltarse.

-Te amo Raven.

-Te amo Chico Bestia.

Se besaron de nuevo.

En otro lugar…

-Wow. Y… ahora que hacemos. Le decimos a todos o dejamos que ellos lo digan?

-Creo que es mejor que ellos lo digan cuando estén listos, Rose.

-Ok…

-Rose! Kiara! No quieren pizza? -grita la voz de Robin a lo lejos.

-Si! Ya Vamos! -Le responde Kiara.

Se ponen a caminar hacia la sala para irse a comer pizza. Al llegar, las dos ponen la cara mas disimulada que pueden.

-Ok. Ahora que hicieron? -pregunta preocupado el líder.

-Oh, nada. -Asegura Kiara.

-Bueno … -dudoso- entonces, vamos. Starfire y Cyborg están esperando en el Hangar. Raven no vendrá porque va a meditar y Chico Bestia tiene que ordenar su cuarto según él. Así que solo seremos nosotros cinco.

Las dos espías se miran con cara de " Jaja, si claaaaro".

* * *

Y bien! Qué tal me salió? En mi opinión, he escrito mejores cosas… bueno. Los tórtolos ya están juntos. Se que mucha gente lo pedía (incluyéndome) así que aquí lo tienen. Se que van a ser muy felices juntos y todas esas acarameladaciones. Nomas no le digan a Terra o Malchior porque si no… ni quiero pensar en la que se armaría.

Ok. Y siendo ahora las dos y 57 de la mañana me despido. Dejen sus preguntas y … eso. Debo irme a … hacer recados … saben que olvídenlo. Solo dejen sus preguntas y nos vemos. De veras que debo aprender a cerrar mi bocota.

~Rose Logan R.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!

Se que no tengo escusas mátenme ya!

Perdón pero es que me estoy pudriendo en el colegio. Les quería dar 2 avisos.

1\. Voy a estar entrando menos a fanfiction. No es una despedida, solo un nos vemos ( pueden agradecerles a mis profesores :(

2\. Este fic se muda a ask. Porque? Porque así puedo responderles mas fácilmente y rápido. Las reglas son iguales, ósea las bases para preguntar. No se preocupen si no tienen cuenta, se puede preguntar como anónimos. El nombre de la cuenta será El nombre de este fic.

Nos vemos

Rose Logan Roth

Pd: agradecería que vuelvan a enviar sus preguntas.


End file.
